I'm Sorry, I Love You
by Scarlet Exorcist
Summary: Disaat semua menganggap ini salah, mari hidup bersama ku dan anggap ini benar di dalam dunia kita. Tidak ada waktu untuk merasa ragu, karena waktu akan selalu memanggil kita untuk melangkah. Aku mencintai mu, namun.. maafkan aku. / VKook / seme!V / uke!Jungkook / MinYoon
1. Chapter 1

_Main Cast :_

 _Jeon Jeong Guk / Jungkook._

 _Kim Tae Hyung / V._

 _._

 _Support Cast :_

 _Min Yoon Gi / Suga._

 _Park Ji Min._

 _Kim Seok Jin / Jin._

 _Kim Nam Joon / Rapmon._

 _Jung Ho Seok / JHope._

 _Kim Jong In._

 _._

 _Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Brothership, School life, Incest._

 _._

 _Rated : T-M._

 **.**

 **Hai~~**

 **Gue kembali lagi dengan FF VKook pertama gue, selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

"Hyung!"

Taehyung yang baru saja membuka helmnya terkaget saat suara khas seseorang terdengar memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hyung'. Pandangan nya mengedar untuk mencari asal suara, dan disana, tepat dibelakangnya, seorang lelaki bergigi kelinci sedang menatapnya khawatir sekaligus kesal. Taehyung segera saja turun dari motornya dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

 ** _Bug_**

Sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di pipi kanannya. Taehyung tersungkur sambil meringis pelan, Taehyung tau bahwa sudut bibirnya telah berdarah. Mata Taehyung menatap lurus mata pria itu, meminta penjelasan atas tindakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan alien bodoh?! Ini sudah jam 9.45pm dan 15 menit lagi gerbang asrama di tutup, dan kau dengan santainya balapan disini?!" bentak lelaki bergigi kelinci itu.

"Bawel sekali!" ucap Taehyung dingin sembari bangkit dari posisinya dan menepuk- nepuk celananya yang terkena debu "Kau pulanglah! Ini sudah malam! Angin malam tak baik untuk mu Jungkook-ah" ujar Taehyung lagi "..dan kau tau, tak seharusnya kau berada disini" lanjut Taehyung sambil menatap, pria bernama Jungkook itu dingin.

Jungkook menciut takut, namun dia tak menundukkan pandangannya "Aku hanya mencoba mengingatkan mu"

Taehyung tersenyum remeh "Kau tak punya ponsel? Haruskah kau mendatangiku padahal seharusnya kau cukup menghubungiku saja?" telak Taehyung membuat Jungkook terdiam.

Taehyung memutarkan bola matanya malas, niat balapannya hilang sudah, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menaiki motornya lalu memakai helm nya "Pulang" tegasnya pada Jungkook yang hanya menurut. Mereka pun kembali ke asrama dengan Jungkook yang berharap- harap cemas dalam hati agar pintu pagar asrama belum di kunci.

.

Jungkook masuk kedalam kamar asramanya dengan perasaan lega karena gerbang asramanya belum di kunci, dia membuka sepatunya dan langsung membaringkan badannya diatas tempat tidur. Sementara Taehyung masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju tidur.

"Ganti baju mu" perintah Taehyung yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi dan melihat Jungkook masih dengan baju casualnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan mata setengah mengantuk.

"Aku ngantuk hyung" rengek Jungkook.

"Ganti baju mu atau aku akan mengganggu mu sepanjang malam agar kau tak bisa tidur" tegas Taehyung tak ingin dibantah, akhirnya mau tak mau Jungkook pun menurut, dan segera mengganti pakaian nya dengan piyama motif minion yang baru dibelinya 3 hari lalu bersama teman Taehyung yang sangat akrab dengannya, Park Jimin.

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian nya, Jungkook pun berbaring di atas kasurnya lalu menyelimuti dirinya sendiri, keheningan tampak menyelimuti mereka berdua untuk beberapa menit sebelum suara Jungkook memecahnya.

"Hyung, tadi ibu menelfon" ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung membuka matanya "Ada apa?"

"Seperti biasa menanyakan kabar"

"Apa kau bertanya kabar mereka?"

Jungkook mengangguk "Mereka baik- baik saja dan sangat merindukan kita berdua, ibu sampai menangis tadi. Mereka ingin pulang ke Korea, namun hyung tau sendiri kan kalau cabang bisnis yang baru dibuka itu membutuhkan perhatian ekstra"

Taehyung kembali menutup matanya "Syukurlah, aku juga merindukkan mereka. Jika memang mereka sesibuk itu, lebih baik kita saja yang mengunjungi mereka saat liburan musim dingin nanti"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kalau semuanya berjalan lancar. Cepat tidur! Jangan bicara lagi!"

"Ya hyung, selamat malam"

Dan kamar asrama mereka kembali dilingkupi keheningan.

* * *

Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah saudara kandung. Taehyung 1 tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook dan sekarang sudah berada di tingkat dua SHS sementara Jungkook baru tingkat satu SHS. Sebagai saudara kandung, mereka saling menyayangi, walau Taehyung biasa nya terlihat tidak perduli, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi Jungkook.

Namun, tidak ada yang tau kalau mereka berdua itu bersaudara kecuali teman- teman dekat mereka yang biasa menyebut diri mereka Bangtan Boys yakni, Jin, Suga, Rapmon, Jhope, Jimin dan tentu saja Taehyung dan Jungkook. Dua bersaudara itu merupakan maknae line di grup mereka.

Taehyung dan Jungkook memang sengaja merahasiakan kalau mereka itu bersaudara, mereka menganggap itu hal yang merepotkan, karena jujur saja, mereka itu merupakan lelaki yang cukup digilai di sekolah, dan bisa tambah runyam kalau orang- orang itu tau mereka adalah saudara kandung.

"Hyung, kau melupakan dasi mu!" teriak Jungkook sambil berlari mengejar Taehyung.

"Terima kasih" balas Taehyung datar, dan mereka kembali berjalan memasuki sekolah mereka diiringi teriakan- teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

Jujur saja, lama- lama Taehyung sebal juga kalau setiap pagi harus mendengar teriak- teriakan tidak penting yang bisa saja merusak kesehatan telinganya, namun Taehyung masih cukup tau diri untuk tidak membentak mereka. Jadi Taehyung hanya memutarkan bola matanya lalu memasang headphone di telinganya kemudian berjalan mendahului Jungkook yang segera mencengkram erat ujung jas kemeja Taehyung entah untuk alasan apa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Taehyung sambil melepas sebelah earphone nya.

"Ah.. tidak" gugup Jungkook dan segera melepaskan cengkramannya, membiarkan Taehyung berjalan mendahului nya.

Tepat setelah Taehyung berjalan 2 langkah lebih depan dari nya, seorang lelaki tampan menghampiri Jungkook dan merangkul mesra pundak Jungkook.

"Hai Jungkook-ah"

"Ah.. Jongin sunbae, ada apa?" sahut Jungkook risih.

"Tidak, kau manis sekali pagi ini, bagaimana kalau sarapan bersama ku?" tanya Jongin, salah satu sunbaenya dengan senyum tampan yang menurut Jungkook menjijikan.

"Tidak terimakasih, aku sudah sarapan, sekarang bisa tolong lepaskan tangan sunbae?" sahut Jungkook berusaha sopan.

"Kau belum punya kekasih kan? Kenapa selalu menolak ku?" balas Jongin sedikit tidak terima.

"Ak-"

"Kau ingin aku laporkan pada Sehun ya? Kai?" ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar cukup dingin. Mendengar nama panggilannya di sebut, Jongin atau Kai itu menoleh ke asal suara

"Taehyung.. tidak, aku kan-"

Taehyung menyentakkan tangan Jongin kasar dan segera menggengam erat jemari Jungkook "Sekali lagi kau mendekatinya kupastikan tamparan Sehun akan melayang di pipi hitam mu!"

"HEI! Aku tidak hitam kau alien bodoh!" teriak Kai tidak terima namun hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Taehyung.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Jungkook, Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya "Lain kali bersikaplah lebih tegas" ucap Taehyung sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook, sementara Jungkook hanya menunduk.

Sepeninggal Taehyung dari pandangannya, Jungkook langsung menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa berat, kepalan tangannya mengerat hingga kuku jarinya memutih "Tidak Jungkook-ah.. dia... kakak kandung mu" cicit Jungkok pedih sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Sementara Taehyung yang bersandar di dinding samping pintu kelas Jungkook tanpa Jungkook mengetahuinya mendengar semua ucapan Jungkook, Taehyung tertawa miris sambil merutuki kebodohannya kali ini "Ingat Tae, kau sedarah dengan nya" dan berlalu menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Jungkook sedang mengunyah roti selai kacang buatannya sendiri di taman belakang, dia tidak sendiri tentu saja, para hyung menemaninya seperti biasa. Bangtan memang selalu berkumpul setiap istirahat, mereka bagaikan keluarga yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Jungkook-ah, kau mau sandwich buatan Suga hyung? Enak sekali lhoo" ujar Jimin sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal miliknya dan segera saja Jungkook mengambil satu potong sandwich yang ditawarkan Jimin dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jimin yang dibalas Jungkook dengan anggukan pertanda sandwich itu enak. Melihatnya, Jimin tersenyum seraya merangkul Suga "Kekasihku memang selalu hebat dalam hal apapun.." Suga menyentakkan tangan Jimin dengan kasar "..termasuk menolak semua perlakuan baik kekasihnya sendiri" lanjut Jimin dengan wajah ditekuk membuat semua tertawa.

"Tae, kau kenapa diam saja?" tegur Jin selaku yang tertua.

Taehyung menoleh "Tidak hyung"

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Jin lagi.

Taehyung menyalakan lagu nya dan memasang earphone nya "Aku baik- baik saja" dan berlalu pergi dari taman membuat yang lainnya menatap kaget padanya.

"Apanya yang tidak ada masalah?" sindir Hoseok atau biasa dipanggil Jhope "Hei Jungkook-ah, kenapa kakak mu itu?"

Jungkook meletakkan kembali roti yang hendak dimakannya kedalam kotak bekal lalu menutupnya "Tidak tahu hyung" jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum lucu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya" jawab Jungkook tenang.

"Bilang pada Taehyung, jika ada masalah berbagilah dengan kami" ujar Suga.

"Iya hyung, akan aku sampaikan"

* * *

Jungkook mondar mandir di kamar nya dengan gelisah, ini sudah jam setengah sembilan kurang lima belas namun Taehyung belum juga pulang, sementara gerbang asrama akan ditutup pukul sembilan tepat. Berkali- kali Jungkook menghubungi nomor ponsel Taehyung namun tak pernah ada jawaban. Jungkook yakin, pasti Taehyung ikut balap liar lagi, ingin rasanya menghampiri Taehyung dan menyeretnya pulang, tapi Jungkook terlalu takut.. takut Taehyung akan marah padanya.

Akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan untuk kedepan gerbang dan menunggu Taehyung disana. Dingin nya malam yang terasa menusuk kulit di hiraukannya, Jungkook hanya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri guna menghangatkan dirinya. Menit demi menit terlewati, tubuh Jungkook sudah menggigil hebat sekarang, jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan kurang sepuluh menit membuat Jungkook semakin khawatir karena Taehyung tak kunjung pulang.

"Nak, ini sudah malam, saya akan menutup gerbangnya, lebih baik kamu masuk.." ujar satpam penjaga gerbang sambil bersiap mengunci pintu gerbang.

"Tapi teman saya belum pulang pak, bisakah tunggu sebentar lagi?" ujar Jungkook berusaha kuat karena sesungguhnya Jungkook sudah sangat kedinginan.

"Kamu bahkan sudah menggigil begitu, apa akan baik- baik saja?" tanya sang satpam khawatir.

"Saya baik- baik saja pak, jika bapak mau pulang bapak bisa menitipkan kuncinya pada saya, besok pagi- pagi akan saya kembalikan"

Satpam itu terlihat berfikir sebentar, sebenarnya dia tak mau memberikan kuncinya, namun melihat Jungkook yang sudah kepayahan dia jadi kasihan "Baiklah, jangan sampai kesiangan ya. Kalau bisa cepatlah kembali kekamar, kamu bisa benar- benar membeku" ujar sang satpam akhirnya sambil menyerahkan kunci tersebut.

Jungkook menerimanya dengan senyum "Baik pak, terimakasih"

Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya, untuk kesekian kalinya dia mengirim pesan pada Taehyung. Menggenggam erat kunci gerbang sambil harap- harap cemas Taehyung akan membalas atau setidaknya membaca pesannya. Setelah pesan terkirim, Jungkook menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku dan memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir pos satpam sambil memeluk kakinya yang terasa dingin. Memandang kearah gerbang, berharap Taehyung akan muncul dari sana.

* * *

 **From : Jungkook**

 **Hyung, cepat pulang, aku menunggumu di gerbang..  
Disini dingin sekali.**

.

Taehyung menyimpan ponselnya kesaku setelah membaca pesan yang terakhir kali di kirim Jungkook pukul 9.10pm dan sekarang sudah pukul 00.15pm dan Taehyung harus segera pulang karena ini sudah terlalu larut. Dengan kecepatan sedang, dia pacu motornya hingga sampai di depan gerbang yang anehnya masih terbuka, namun setelah melangkah masuk kedalam, alangkah terkejutnya Taehyung mendapati Jungkook yang terlihat membeku duduk menunggunya di depan pos satpam.

"Hyung, kau lama sekali" ujar Jungkook lemah.

Taehyung mengantongi kunci motornya dan mendekat kearah Jungkook, jemari hangat Taehyung menyentuh pipi Jungkook yang sedingin es membuat Taehyung tersentak "Bodoh!" hardik Taehyung marah.

Jungkook tersenyum lemah "Aku mencemaskan mu hyung" dan setelahnya Jungkook pingsan di pelukan Taehyung yang langsung menggendongnya ala bridal menuju kamar asrama mereka.

* * *

Jungkook tersadar tepat setelah Taehyung menutup pintu kamar mereka, dengan sisa tenaganya yang ada, Jungkook berontak dari gendongan Taehyung yang tergaket melihat Jungkook sudah sadar sehingga melepaskan gendongannya begitu saja.

 ** _Plak_**

Pipi Taehyung terasa panas, tamparan Jungkook bukan main sakitnya, karena sesungguhnya, Jungkook itu lebih kuat dari Taehyung karena anak itu rajin sekali berolah raga.

"Kenapa baru pulang?! Kenapa kau membuat ku menunggu mu selama itu?! Tak tahu kah kau kalau aku hampir mati beku disana?!" hardik Jungkook berusaha kuat.

Taehyung mengusap pipinya pelan "Aku tidak meminta mu menunggu ku!"

"Setidaknya berterima kasihlah sedikit! Kau akan mati kedinginan di luar sana kalau saja aku tidak berbaik hati menunggu mu!"

"Ohya? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berterima kasih karena sesungguhnya aku lebih baik mati beku diluar sana daripada harus melihat wajah mu!"

Jungkook membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Taehyung, begitu juga Taehyung yang tersentak kaget akan apa yang diucapkan nya tadi di hadapan adiknya sendiri. Taehyung memalingkan wajahnya saat Jungkook menundukkan pandangannya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya aku ini apa? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat membenci ku?" lirih Jungkook membuat Taehyung memejamkan matanya. "Aku adik mu hyung, dan sebagai adik aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu. Namun akhir- akhir kau selalu menghindari ku, kau bahkan menunjukkan perubahan sikapmu di depan para hyung membuat mereka mengkhawatirkan mu, kenapa? Apa salah ku?" sambung Jungkook hampir terisak.

"Cukup Jungkook! Jangan membuat semuanya menjadi rumit!" sergah Taehyung.

Jungkook mengangkat kepala nya dan dengan kencang mendorong Taehyung "Apanya yang kubuat menjadi rumit?! Tidak kah kau sadar kalau semuanya berawal dari mu?!"

"Kau mau tahu sesuatu Jungkook?" tanya Taehyung sarkatis "Aku.. aku ini tak pernah menganggap mu adik ku! Aku membenci mu! Sangat membenci mu! Jadi jangan tunjukkan sikap perhatian mu itu lagi karena aku muak dengan semua itu!" lanjut Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum, airmata yang selama ini ditahan nya menetes dengan perlahan, berusaha tetap kuat saat kepala nya tiba- tiba terasa pening, tubuhnya juga masih menggigil dan ini semua benar- benar tidak baik.

Jungkook melangkah menuju kasurnya dan mengambil bantal miliknya "Oh begitu, aku mengerti. Maaf hyung, aku tak tahu. Dan meski ini salah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaan ku yang salah ini pada mu, maaf, tapi aku mencintai mu hyung, aku mencintai mu sebagai mana kau, bukan cinta seorang adik kepada kakak nya. Aku rasa aku telah mencapai batas ku, sudah terlalu lama aku memendam semuanya sendiri, dan sikap mu yang terus menjauhi ku membuat ku sakit. Tadinya ku pikir tak apa jika tak menyampaikan perasaan yang terlarang ini, karena melihat perhatian mu padaku rasanya semua sudah cukup, namun.. kau berubah menjadi sosok yang dingin, sosok yang tak kukenal, hingga akhirnya, malam ini kau meluapkan semua kebencian mu pada ku. Aku senang hyung, karena akhirnya aku tau perasaan mu yang sesungguhnya, meski sakit hati, aku tahu aku tak berhak mengutarakannya karena sesungguhnya perasaan ku ini salah. Jadi maaf kan aku ya hyung. Ohya aku akan tidur di kamar Jin hyung dan Rapmon hyung malam ini, selamat malam, Taehyung hyung.." Jungkook menghapus airmatanya dan segera melangkah dengan tertatih menuju pintu kamarnya.

Sementara Taehyung, dia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih, semua pernyataan Jungkook barusan membuat gejolak emosi di dadanya membara. Taehyung bimbang, namun bukan saat nya untuk bersikap ragu karena Taehyung tak bisa mundur lagi.

"Sudah cukup!" sentak Taehyung pada Jungkook saat Jungkook hendak meraih kenop pintu kamarnya.

Taehyung membanting Jungkook keatas kasurnya. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus mata berair Jungkook yang kebingungan dan ketakutan.

"Maaf Jungkook-ah, aku tau aku pengecut, membiarkan mu menahan semuanya sendiri, jujur ini semua sangat berat buat ku, jadi aku bersikap dingin padamu agar aku jauh dari mu dan bisa menghilangkan perasaan ku. Tapi kau.. tapi kau menangis sambil menyatakan perasaan mu dan meminta maaf membuat ku merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat. Aku pun sudah menahan semuanya cukup lama, dan aku rasa aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi jadi.. aku juga mencintai mu Kook, aku mencintai mu sebagai mana kau, bukan cinta seorang kakak kepada adiknya.." ujar Taehyung dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

Mendengarnya, airmata Jungkook yang tadinya sudah berhenti mengalir, kembali mengalir dengan derasnya "Jangan bohong hyung!" tolak Jungkook dengan suara bergetar sementara Taehyung hanya menggeleng mengartikan kalau dia tak berbohong.

Taehyung menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup titik sensitive Jungkook. Menjadi kakak kandung Jungkook membuatnya tau semua tentang Jungkook, termasuk titik sensitive Jungkook.

"Ahh.." Jungkook mendesah dalam tangisnya saat Taehyung menjilat lehernya yang merupakan titik sensitivenya, tubuhnya terasa panas, dan saat tangan besar Taehyung mengusap perut ratanya dengan pelan, Jungkook tau apa yang diinginkannya dan apa yang diinginkan Taehyung, namun..

"Kita.. sedarah hyung" lirih Jungkook.

Mendengarnya, Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap lurus mata berair Jungkook, sekarang Jungkook tau kalau Taehyung juga menangis. Jemari kekar Taehyung mengusap pelan poni Jungkook yang basah "Aku tahu ini salah, semua nya salah dan sangat salah. Namun.. mulai malam ini, mari membuat semua nya menjadi benar untuk kita berdua Kookie-ah, percaya padaku.." ujar Taehyung tenang membuat Jungkook mengangguk walau keraguan masih nampak jelas dimata nya.

Tangan Jungkook terangkat untuk menggapai wajah Taehyung, namun Taehyung segera menangkap tangannya dan menyentakkan tangannya diatas bantal yang di tidurinya.

Mata tajam Taehyung menatap lurus mata sayu Jungkook, perlahan, tatapan Taehyung yang berkilat kaku, melembut bersamaan dengan jari- jemari Taehyung yang terselip diantara jari- jemari Jungkook membuat Jungkook terenyuh. Jungkook tau ini salah, namun dia juga tak bisa mundur lagi, dan Taehyung sudah menggenggam nya begitu erat, jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk menutup kedua mata mungilnya seraya mengeratkan tautan jemarinya dengan Taehyung..

.

Dan saat itu, Jungkook tau kalau bibir tebal kakaknya, Taehyung, telah mendarat sempurna di atas bibir tipisnya..

.

 ** _To be continue..._**

.

.

 **Gimana gimana? Jelek ya? Pasaran ya? Maaf deh, maklum masih amatir, kekeke~**

 **Jadi ini mau dilanjut apa engga? Kalau banyak yang minat gua lanjut, kalo ngga ya gapapa wkwkwk :p**

 **Jadi tolong review nya ya gengs, mwahhhh [ketchup bazahhhh] bahahahaha *bow**


	2. Chapter 2

_Main Cast :_

 _Jeon Jeong Guk / Jungkook._

 _Kim Tae Hyung / V._

 _._

 _Support Cast :_

 _Min Yoon Gi / Suga._

 _Park Ji Min._

 _Kim Seok Jin / Jin._

 _Kim Nam Joon / Rapmon._

 _Jung Ho Seok / JHope._

 _._

 _Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Brothership, School life, Incest._

 _._

 _Rated : T-M._

 _._

 **Haiiii, lama ya?**

 **Maaf ya, soalnya gue juga lagi sibuk sama TO dan ujian, maklum kelas 12 wkwkwk**

 **Okey langsung cekidot aja ya guys!**

* * *

 _ **Previous Chapter**_

 _._

 _Mata tajam Taehyung menatap lurus mata sayu Jungkook, perlahan, tatapan Taehyung yang berkilat kaku, melembut bersamaan dengan jari- jemari Taehyung yang terselip diantara jari- jemari Jungkook membuat Jungkook terenyuh. Jungkook tau ini salah, namun dia juga tak bisa mundur lagi, dan Taehyung sudah menggenggam nya begitu erat, jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk menutup kedua mata mungilnya seraya mengeratkan tautan jemarinya dengan Taehyung.._

 _._

 _Dan saat itu, Jungkook tau kalau bibir tebal kakaknya, Taehyung, telah mendarat sempurna di atas bibir tipisnya.._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 2**

.

Taehyung memagut lembut bibir adiknya, matanya terpejam lembut namun terkesan kaku, pertanda dirinya sendiri ragu dengan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Sementara Jungkook hanya bisa mencengkram erat lengan kakaknya, berusaha memberi tahu sang kakak lewat bahasa tubuhnya kalau dirinya mereasa cukup tertekan setelah semua yang baru saja terjadi.

Tangan besar Taehyung mengelus lembut rahang tegas Jungkook sebelum melepaskan pagutannya, mata tajam nya menatap mata Jungkook yang mulai sayu. Taehyung tau apa yang di inginkan Jungkook dan juga dirinya, namun Taehyung juga tau, baik dirinya maupun Jungkook belum bisa melangkah lebih jauh dari ini, walaupun mereka sudah sama- sama menyatakan perasaan mereka, entah kenapa dinding itu malah terlihat semakin besar, seolah menyentakkan mereka kuat- kuat begitu mereka ingin melangkah maju untuk meraih tangan masing- masing.

Tangan mungil Jungkook terulur ragu untuk mendorong Taehyung pelan sehingga Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya yang menindih Jungkook. Taehyung menangkap tangan gemetar Jungkook dan menggenggam nya.

"Hyung.." bisik Jungkook lirih, setetes airmata mengalir dari mata indahnya.

Taehyung tersenyum getir sebelum melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Jungkook "Aku menginginkan mu Kook, sangat, tapi.. dinding itu terlalu sulit untuk dilalui.." Taehyung mengangkat pandangannya, menatap mata basah Jungkook.

"Apa yang akan terjadi pada kita setelah ini?" tanya Jungkook miris.

"Kita sama- sama tidak tau, tapi kita tau kalau itu semua bukanlah hal yang baik, jadi.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Taehyung lembut, tangannya terulur mengusap aliran airmata Jungkook.

Jungkook menunduk, pandangannya semakin kabur, dia resah dan tak bisa berpikir apapun. Keinginannya untuk bersama Taehyung begitu kuat, namun takdir menamparnya lebih kuat membuat Jungkook hanya bisa menangis.

Melihat Jungkook menunduk, Taehyung tertawa miris, lebih tepatnya menertawakan dirinya sendiri, mengapa takdir harus seperti ini? Mengapa harus Jungkook? Mengapa harus adiknya sendiri? Tak bisakah mereka seperti remaja lain, saling menyatakan cinta dan melalui hari- hari dengan senyuman?

Jungkook mengangkat pandangannya, tangan mungilnya terulur untuk menggapai pipi Taehyung membuat Taehyung sedikit tersentak dengan sentuhan tangan dingin Jungkook di pipinya. Matanya menatap lurus mata Jungkook yang basah, Taehyung hanya mencoba membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jungkook.

"Ini buruk hyung.." lirih Jungkook membuat Taehyung membelalakan mata setelahnya, karena tanpa disangkanya, adiknya itu kembali mempersatukan bibir mereka.

Tangan Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook erat sembari memejamkan matanya. Rasanya begitu berdebar- debar, ciuman dengan orang yang dicintainya terasa asin oleh airmata namun meninggalkan kesan manis saat pagutan itu terlepas.

Taehyung tau, seperti kata Jungkook, ini semua akan buruk, jadi Taehyung memutuskan untuk memeluk Jungkook erat sebagai jawaban kalau dirinya akan melalui semua ini bersama Jungkook, seburuk apapun itu.

" _Trusth me, and stay with me forever._."

* * *

Jungkook izin sekolah hari ini, tanpa disangka tadi pagi dirinya demam dan Taehyung tak memperbolehkan nya masuk sekolah. Jungkook sendiri tak tau kalau dirinya akan benar- benar sakit akibat kejadian semalam.

Matanya memandang keluar jendela kamarnya, salju pertama telah turun, pantas saja suhu udara terasa begitu dingin, tak terasa sebentar lagi akhir tahun akan tiba. Jungkook menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi mulutnya, dia sangat menyukai salju pertama, namun karena demamnya dia tak bisa beranjak keluar dan menikmati semua itu dan jujur itu membuatnya sedih karena salju pertama selalu mengingatkannya pada Taehyung.

Dulu saat mereka masih kecil, Taehyung kecil akan dengan semangat menarik tangan mungilnya untuk bermain diluar saat salju pertama turun, mereka akan ribut dengan permainan bola salju, membuat _snowman,_ ataupun peri salju, lalu setelahnya mereka akan menikmati secangkir coklat hangat buatan ibu sambil merendam kaki mereka di air hangat dan menghangatkan diri mereka di depan perapian dengan berbagi selimut, sungguh momen membahagiakan. Apalagi Taehyung selalu menatap Jungkook dengan mata berbinar dan mereka saling berbagi cerita. Jungkook terkekeh parau, karena masa lalu mereka yang begitu indah, sangat kontras dengan keadaan mereka yang sekarang di selimuti kebingungan dan keraguan, karena cinta mereka pada satu sama lain tak lagi sama seperti dulu.

Jungkook menyibakkan selimutnya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan mendapati para hyung nya disana membuat Jungkook tersenyum senang dan beranjak duduk.

"Kau ini, kenapa bisa mendadak demam begini sih?" omel Jimin yang dibalas cengiran oleh Jungkook.

"Ini, kami membawakan mu roti gandum dan susu coklat, harus kau habiskan oke? Agar kau cepat sembuh" ujar Seokjin sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan.

Namjoon mendekat pada Jungkook dan menyentuh kening Jungkook "Dasar!" omel Namjoon setelahnya saat merasakan betapa panasnya suhu tubuh Jungkook, wajar saja pipi anak itu sampai kemerahan begitu.

Jungkook tersenyum "Terima kasih Hyung-deul, aku sudah baik sekarang karena kalian sudah datang, hehehe"

"Tentu saja kami akan datang!" ujar Hoseok ceria.

"Oya, Taehyung bilang dia ada urusan sebentar, jadi kami akan menemani mu sampai Taehyung pulang" ujar Yoongi.

"Memangnya Tae-hyung mau kemana Hyung?" ujar Jungkook mulai khawatir.

"Entahlah, tadi dia pergi keluar sekolah dengan motornya"

Mendengar kata 'motor' dan 'Taehyung' membuat Jungkook sadar kalau itu bukanlah pertanda yang baik, namun Jungkook memilih untuk tersenyum agar para hyung nya tidak khawatir "Baiklah, aku ingin tidur karena kepala ku masih pusing, kalian temani aku sampai aku tidur ya?" pinta Jungkook yang disanggupi mereka semua.

Jungkook pun merebahkan badannya dan memakai kembali selimutnya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, Jimin menatap Jungkook yang bernafas teratur membuat Jimin berfikir kalau Jungkook sudah tidur. Jimin pun mengajak para hyung yang lain untuk meninggalkan kamar Jungkook.

Suasana kamar Jungkook kembali hening, Jungkook membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Yap, Jungkook berbohong dengan wacana kalau dirinya ingin tidur, karena sebenarnya Jungkook ingin para Hyung nya pergi sehingga dia bisa menghubungi Taehyung walaupun dia tak berbohong soal kepalanya yang masih pening.

Tangan nya dengan cepat mengetikkan pesan untuk Taehyung dan mengirimnya. Jam di ponselnya menunjukkan pukul 08.30pm, Jungkook hanya berharap Taehyung membalas pesannya dan cepat pulang.

.

 **To : TaeTae hyung.**

 **Hyung kau ada dimana?  
Cepat pulang..**

* * *

Suara musik yang begitu keras, terasa menghancurkan pendengaran Taehyung. Padahal dia tau kalau pergi ke club bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, namun entah bagaimana dirinya terjebak dengan si bodoh nan hitam Kim Jong In yang berjanji akan menemaninya ke _drift_ setelah ini, namun persetan dengan janjinya, Taehyung sudah benar- benar bosan disini!

"Aku pergi, jika kau ingin tetap disini silahkan!" ujar Taehyung dingin sambil beranjak.

"Hei tunggu, kau ini selalu seenaknya saja!" gerutu Jongin sambil mengikuti langkah cepat Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menghiraukan Jongin dan berjalan lurus menuju motornya, menstaternya dan memacunya dengan cepat, menghiraukan jalanan yang licin karena salju, dan menghiraukan pesan Jungkook yang mengkhawatirkannya dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang.

* * *

Suasana arena _drift_ tak begitu ramai, tentu saja, jalanan masih licin karena salju dan kebanyakan dari mereka enggan melakukan balapan saat jalanan licin. Namun tidak dengan Taehyung, fikirannya kacau sekarang, semua nya tertuju pada satu orang, Jungkook. Tentang adiknya dan perasaan mereka, Taehyung hampir gila. Hasrat memiliki yang begitu kuat dibatasi dengan status persaudaraan, Taehyung tak pernah punya sejarah tentang dirinya yang penyabar, jadi ini semua membuatnya muak dan benci pada dirinya sendiri, apalagi kehangatan bibir Jungkook saat melingkupi bibirnya masih sangat melekat dalam memorinya.

"Hoi, V, Kai!" itu Jackson, memanggil Taehyung dengan sebutan V, dan Jongin dengan sebutan Kai. Tak usah heran, karena begitulah mereka di kenal disini.

"Yo man!" sahut Jongin, sementara Taehyung hanya membalas _highfive_ yang ditawarkan Jackson padanya.

"Kalian ingin balapan?"

"Tidak- tidak, aku masih cukup waras untuk tak balapan di jalanan bersalju, tapi si Alien idiot ini ingin balapan!" sahut Jongin.

Taehyung hanya memutar bola matanya malas "Set nya ada?"

Jackson mengangguk "Hanya ada Junior, Kris, dan Kau, tidak ada taruhannya karena hanya sedikit yang ingin menjemput maut, hahaha.."

Taehyung terkekeh getir sambil kembali menaiki motornya "Tak apa, aku butuh pelampiasan" dan Jackson hanya mengangguki permintaan Taehyung tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

* * *

Taehyung bersiap di depan start sambil mengenakan kupluknya, permen lollipopnya dibuang begitu saja walaupun permen itu belum habis, seketika bayangan tentang Jungkook yang mengkhawatirkannya muncul di benaknya, namun Taehyung mencoba menepis semua itu dan fokus pada pertandingan gilanya ini, dia bahkan dengan nekatnya tak ingin memakai helm.

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang cukup minim dimalam bersalju ini maju kedepan mereka sambil mengangkat sehelai sapu tangan.

" _Ready, set, go_!"

Taehyung menghentikkan motornya dengan mendadak, semua terasa begitu cepat, sesaat setelah gadis itu menurunkan sapu tangannya tanda pertandingan dimulai, Taehyung mendapati seseorang menahan laju motornya kemudian menarik kerah bajunya dengan cepat dan menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Seluruh tubuh Taehyung membeku, otaknya mencoba mencerna dengan baik apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Bibir ini, tangan ini, nafas ini, ini.. Jungkook?!

Jungkook melepaskan pagutannya dan dengan cepat menampar pipi Taehyung dengan keras "Aku tau kau frustasi, akupun sama! Tapi bisakah kau memikirkan aku juga?! Kau selalu begitu, kau menyuruh ku percaya padamu, sekarang tanyakan dirimu sendiri, bisakah aku mempercayai mu?!" lirih Jungkook diujung kalimatnya, menghiraukan orang- orang disekitar mereka yang menatap mereka penasaran, tangan mungil Jungkook meraih ujung jaket Taehyung "Pulang.." ujarnya bergetar, dan Taehyung hanya bisa menyanggupi permintaan adik tercintanya itu tanpa membalas perlakuan adiknya yang membuat pipinya terasa panas.

* * *

Mereka telah sampai di dalam kamar mereka, Taehyung terus menatap Jungkook yang hanya duduk diam di pinggir kasur "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Dan kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Jungkook balik "Kau ingin membunuh diri mu sendiri?" lirih Jungkook, wajahnya semakin pucat, Taehyung tau kalau adiknya belum sembuh dan dirinya sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan fatal.

"Apa yang ku lakukan bukanlah urusan mu" Jungkook tertawa miris, Taehyung telah kembali menjadi Taehyung yang dulu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti hyung?"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyiksaku? Apa yang kau fikirkan sebenarnya?" lirih Jungkook mulai menangis.

"Diamlah Kook! Aku harus bagaimana?!" sentak Taehyung membuat Jungkook tertunduk.

"Hyung, aku tau kau muak dengan semua ini, tapi bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk bersama ku? Apa yang harus kulakukan hyung? Meski kau berkata untuk mempercayai mu, aku tak merasa kau melakukan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan perkataan mu, aku malah merasa aku semakin jauh, aku merasa sendiri terus- terusan mengerjar mu sementara kau terus menghindar, aku juga tersiksa hyung, aku tersiksa karena mencintai mu.." racau Jungkook.

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat, entahlah, jiwanya masih sangat goyah dan rapuh, Taehyung tak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya, Taehyung tak tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti, apa yang harus dia jelaskan pada ayah ibunya, dan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat Jungkook bahagia, sementara disini, dirinya hanya berdiam diri menatap Jungkook yang menangis sambil berkata 'aku mencintai mu' rasanya Taehyung benar- benar tak sanggup membuat Jungkook lebih menderita.

Seharusnya Taehyung tau kalau dari awal dia tak usah memeluk Jungkook ataupun menyatakan perasaan nya dan menciumnya, mendekapnya dan meyakinkan Jungkook tentang kebersamaan mereka, karena bagaimana pun semua nya terasa salah dan Jungkook akan lebih tersakiti, namun Taehyung tak bisa melembutkan hatinya lagi, Taehyung tau Jungkook akan tersakiti jika membencinya, namun Jungkook akan lebih tersakiti jika mencintainya, dan Taehyung sadar kalau dari awal Jungkook memang bukan miliknya dan tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mencintai ku jika itu membuat mu menderita.."

.

.

 _ **To be continue..**_

.

.

 **Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..**

 **Gimana? Jelek kah? Atau gimana? Komen yaa wkwkwk**

 **Sekali lagi maaf yaaa lama updatenya, maaf juga kalau kurang panjang tapi tenang aja ya, pasti dilanjut kok..**

 **Soalnya sampai bulan april nanti gue bener- bener sibuk sama sekolah, dan mungkin waktu buat nulis harus dikalahin dulu, tapi tetep tunggu kelanjutannya aja ya, doain juga supaya UNCBT ku lancar yeay, aamiin**

 **ohyaa.. untuk _taehyungkece_ yang nanya kenapa mereka sedarah? itu karena mereka saudara, kan bahasa beken nya sedarah gitu wkwkwk ngerti kan? okedey..**

 **Thanks yaa, *bow***


	3. Chapter 3

_Main Cast :_

 _Jeon Jeong Guk / Jungkook._

 _Kim Tae Hyung / V._

 _._

 _Support Cast :_

 _Min Yoon Gi / Suga._

 _Park Ji Min._

 _._

 _Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Brothership, School life, Incest._

 _._

 _Rated : T-M_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hello guys!**_

 _ **This is it, chapter 3!**_

 _ **Slight update sebelum UN, biar ga kerasa punya utang wkwk**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

 ** _Previous_**

 _Seharusnya Taehyung tau kalau dari awal dia tak usah memeluk Jungkook ataupun menyatakan perasaan nya dan menciumnya, mendekapnya dan meyakinkan Jungkook tentang kebersamaan mereka, karena bagaimana pun semua nya terasa salah dan Jungkook akan lebih tersakiti, namun Taehyung tak bisa melembutkan hatinya lagi, Taehyung tau Jungkook akan tersakiti jika membencinya, namun Jungkook akan lebih tersakiti jika mencintainya, dan Taehyung sadar kalau dari awal Jungkook memang bukan miliknya dan tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya._

 _"Kalau begitu berhentilah mencintai ku jika itu membuat mu menderita.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

.

Taehyung membuang pandangannya dari Jungkook, kata- kata itu terucap begitu saja, seolah terjadi tanpa dirinya sadari. Taehyung sendiri tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tentang keraguannya, kekalutannya, ketakutannya, semuanya bercampur jadi satu, seakan- akan kata- kata penenang yang kemarin dia ucapkan pada Jungkook tak pernah terucap dari bibir nya.

Jungkook sendiri hanya dapat mengatupkan bibirnya rapat- rapat dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Dia merasa bodoh terus- terusan menangis, sementara kakaknya tak pernah perduli. Dia merasa bodoh terus berjuang sendirian, memperjuangkan seseorang yang tak mungkin dia miliki, menangisi seseorang yang tak patut ditangisi, dan.. mencintai seseorang yang tak seharusnya Jungkook cintai. Logika nya memang kadang berpikir begitu, tapi hatinya tidak. Saat dia merasa bodoh karena terus berjuang sendiri, dia yakin pasti akan ada setitik harapan selama dirinya berusaha. Saat dia merasa bodoh terus menangis, dia yakin suatu saat nanti Taehyung akan hadir menghapus airmatanya. Saat dia merasa bodoh terus mencintai Taehyung, dia yakin suatu saat nanti cintanya akan terbalas. Jungkook merasa dia hanya terlalu mencintai Taehyung dan tak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, sebut saja Jungkook naif, tapi sekali lagi, dia hanya terlalu mencintai Taehyung, kakaknya.

"Tidurlah, malam semakin larut.." ujar Taehyung singkat sebelum berlalu menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

Mendengar suara pintu yang dikunci, Jungkook segera jatuh terduduk sambil menangis sekeras yang dia bisa, meluapkan semua emosinya, seolah menghakimi kenaifan nya selama ini. Hingga suaranya terasa serak dan airmatanya seakan habis, seolah tak ada lagi yang tersisa dalam dirinya. Dengan tertatih, Jungkook menyeret tubuhnya menuju tempat tidur dan segera membenamkan kepalanya diatas tangannya yang dia tumpukkan diatas tempat tidur. Umurnya baru 17th, dan ini begitu menyakitkan, saat kau tau kalau kau mencintai kakak mu dan sadar kalau kau takkan bisa bersama, disitulah saat kau merasa percintaan pertama mu benar- benar tak berarti.

Taehyung sendiri hanya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar mandi dan menangis dalam diam. Dia tau Jungkook takkan kuat, dia tau adik kecilnya itu butuh pelukkan dan kasih sayang. Tapi dia tak bisa melakukan itu, setidaknya walaupun akan sama- sama tersakiti, dia harus menyadarkan Jungkook dan juga dirinya sendiri, kalau mereka adalah saudara dan tak bisa bersama.

.

Jimin menutup pintu kamar Taehyung dan Jungkook dengan amat pelan, kantung plastik belanjaan nya yang berisi roti dan susu untuk Jungkook terjatuh di lantai, niatnya untuk mengunjungi Jungkook dan memberikan ini semua batal sudah. Jimin mencengkram dada kirinya yang berdentum cepat, berusaha mempercayai semua hal mengejutkan yang di dengarnya secara tak sengaja.

"Jungkook dan Taehyung.. saling mencintai?" dan entah kenapa, airmata Jimin mengalir dengan derasnya.

* * *

Jungkook mengerjap- ngerjapkan matanya perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang berebut masuk ke dalam retinanya, menatap bingung posisinya yang terbaring diatas kasur dengan berselimut, Taehyung kah yang melakukannya? Lelaki polos itu mencoba mencari sosok sang kakak dengan mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kamar namun nihil, dia tak mendapati siapapun di dalam kamarnya kecuali dirinya.

Jungkook menghela nafas panjang, Taehyung telah mengusir nya secara halus dari kehidupan lelaki itu, dan Jungkook sadar kalau dirinya harus memulai sesuatu yang baru, jadi Jungkook mencoba untuk tersenyum meski otot pipinya terasa kaku karena menangis semalaman.

Ahh.. sakit sekali rasanya untuk tersenyum saat kau 'menangis'.

Setelah selesai merapikan dirinya, Jungkook mengambil tas sekolahnya dan berjalan keluar kamar asramanya. Udara yang terlalu menyejukkan untuknya yang sedang patah hati, yah.. anggap saja ini hadiah dari Tuhan.

Gerbang sekolah masih terbuka dengan lebar, tentu saja.. ini masih pukul 7.00am sedangkan sekolah dimulai 30 menit lagi. Gedung asrama Jungkook memang terpisah dengan gedung sekolah, jadi kedua gedung memiliki gerbang masing- masing.

"Jimin hyung!" panggil Jungkook pada Jimin yang entah mengapa melewatinya begitu saja.

Jungkook tau Jimin mendengarnya, tapi entah kenapa lelaki itu hanya berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Ada apa? Apa Jimin marah padanya? Apa Jungkook melakukan suatu kesalahan? Kenapa Jimin bersikap dingin padanya? Ini tak seperti biasanya..

Cukup pusing dengan pertanyaan yang terus melintas di otaknya, Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk mencoba tidak perduli pada semua hal yang mungkin menyakiti nya. Contohnya, Jungkook akan mencoba tidak perduli dengan perasaan nya pada Taehyung maupun segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu

* * *

Taehyung sedang asyik merebah kan tubuhnya di aspal atap sekolahnya yang terasa dingin sebelum Jimin datang menginterupsi nya.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Taehyung sarkatis.

"Kenapa kau retoris sekali?" sahut Jimin setengah tertawa.

Mendengarnya, Taehyung tertawa sinis "Sudahlah Chim, kau pikir aku terlalu bodoh untuk bisa kau tipu dengan senyum sok manis mu itu? Aku tau kau menguping pembicaraan ku dan Jungkook tadi malam, terima kasih untuk belanjaan yang beralamatkan nama mu yang kau tinggal di depan pintu kamar asrama ku.."

Senyuman Jimin pun pudar seketika, tergantikan dengan wajah penuh kesedihan "Jadi itu masalah mu selama ini?"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya, "Kau.. mencintai Jungkook kan?"

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Aku tau kau mencintai adikku. Dari semua sikapmu, hanya orang bodoh yang tak mengetahui nya. Aku yakin, Yoongi hyung juga tau kan?" ucap Taehyung dengan mata yang menatap kosong langit membuat Jimin terdiam cukup lama.

"Chim, kau dan aku sama- sama sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti orang- orang yang kita cintai, seperti kau yang memacari Yoongi hanya karena kau tak ingin membuat hatinya terluka padahal sebenarnya kau mencintai adikku, lalu aku yang sebenarnya sudah lama tau Jungkook mencintai ku namun aku selalu mencoba menutup semua indra ku. Aku hanya merasa sadar diri, bahwa aku kakak nya secara biologis dan tak mungkin menjalin kasih dengannya. Aku tau kalau semua keputusan ku membuatnya sakit hati, tapi aku tak ingin dia lebih sakit hati lagi dengan mencintai ku hingga akhirnya harus kehilangan ku.." jelas Taehyung panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti keadaan mu, dan aku mencoba mengerti keadaan ku. Aku tau, satu tahun bukan lah waktu yang sedikit untuk sebuah ikatan kasih, satu tahun aku rasa waktu yang terlalu lama untuk Yoongi hyung menahan perasaan nya yang tulus hanya untuk aku yang terasa palsu ini. Aku tau bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tak terbalas karena aku mencintai Jungkook, namun aku tak tau bagaimana perasaan Yoongi hyung yang tulus mencintai ku dan tau kalau aku mencintai nya hanyalah sebuah kepura- puraan. Kepura- puraan yang aku jalani selama satu tahun. Aku sadar aku terlalu jahat, tapi aku tau aku tak bisa membohongi perasaan ku sendiri bahwa aku tak pernah sedikit pun mencintai Yoongi hyung, di hatiku hanya ada Jungkook. Namun kau tau Tae? Aku tak bisa bertindak seperti pecundang dengan meninggalkan Yoongi hyung begitu saja setelah satu tahun terlewati. Tapi aku juga merasa kalau aku tak sanggup terus berada disisinya dengan menyakiti nya secara tak langsung. Aku tak bisa memilih, dan tak mau memilih karena aku tak mampu memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang bisa saja terjadi, aku tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.."

"Aku juga tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, selama ini kita selalu berbagi masalah satu sama lain, tanpa ada hyungdeul yang tau, hanya kita, tapi aku rasa kita berdua masih terlalu muda untuk semua ini, kita benar- benar butuh pertolongan Chim.."

"Ya, kau benar, tapi kau tahu? Kita tak bisa melakukan nya bukan?"

"Ya.. kita tak mungkin melakukannya.."

Taehyung menghela nafas berat, sementara Jimin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ya.. ini semua adalah rahasia yang selama ini mereka simpan rapat- rapat, rahasia antara mereka berdua, rahasia yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan mereka dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang akan terjadi mulai sekarang Tae?"

"Aku tak tahu Chim, tapi.. kurasa tak ada salah nya menjadi orang brengsek sesekali, aku.. benar- benar tak bisa lebih menyakiti Jungkook lagi.." jawab Taehyung dengan mata terpejam.

Sementara Jimin hanya memandang langit biru dengan tatapan kosong, seolah tak ada lagi yang berharga dalam hidupnya yang terasa menjijikan.

* * *

Ini sudah yang ke 9 kalinya Yoongi gagal melakukan Lay up sederhana yang berbuah omelan dari pelatihnya, dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang di usir dari lapangan. Coach nya bilang, dia perlu memfokuskan dirinya karena turnamen tinggal menghitung hari.

Yoongi meneguk botol mineralnya sampai habis dan segera membuang botol itu ke tempat sampah yang ada di samping nya. Nafas nya terdengar satu- satu, terlalu pendek dan melelahkan. Jujur, dia memang sedang sangat tidak fokus, semua hal yang terjadi di kehidupan memang tak selalu seperti yang kau harapkan.

Sebenarnya masalah Yoongi hanya satu, hanya Jimin dan memang selalu Jimin. Rasanya Yoongi ingin menangis dan berteriak sekencang mungkin karena hatinya benar- benar tak tergambarkan saat ini. Percakapannya dengan Jimin tadi malam benar- benar mengganggu nya.

.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Jimin memasuki kamar asrama nya dengan langkah yang tergesa- gesa. Walaupun penasaran, namun Yoongi mencoba tak memperdulikannya, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya selama berpacaran dengan Jimin. Tapi Jimin menangis, sehingga Yoongi tak bisa pura- pura tak perduli._

 _Yoongi pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur Jimin dan duduk di pinggir kasur, menatap sendu Jimin yang berbaring sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya sementara airmata nya terus mengalir._

 _"Kau baik- baik saja Chim?"_

 _Sesaat setelah Yoongi menanyakan hal itu pada Jimin, secepat kilat Jimin langsung merengkuh Yoongi dalam pelukkannya, wajahnya dia benamkan di ceruk leher Yoongi yang terasa menenangkan. Yoongi sendiri hanya mengusap- usap punggung Jimin penuh kasih, walaupun Yoongi tau dirinya hanya seorang penggati, namun Yoongi bahagia melakukan sesuatu untuk Jimin._

 _Jimin terus menangis, dan Yoongi tak berniat menghentikkan tangisan Jimin sedikit pun, Yoongi tahu, pasti semua hal ini tentang Jungkook. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Jimin menangis selain Jungkook? Yoongi sudah terlalu hafal dengan lelaki dalam pelukannya ini. Meskipun hatinya berkali- kali teriris saat tau kenyataan bahwa Jimin tak pernah mencintainya, namun Jimin selalu memperlakukannya seolah lelaki itu mencintai nya sepenuh hati, sehingga Yoongi tak ingin melepaskan Jimin.._

 _Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, mata sembab nya menatap mata kucing Yoongi teduh_

 _"Aku cengeng sekali ya, padahal aku ini seme tapi sepertinya aku lebih sering menangis daripada kau.."_

 _Mendengar ucapan Jimin, Yoongi mencoba tertawa "Kalau begitu kita tukaran saja!"_

 _Jimin tersenyum sebelum kembali menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya, mengusap lembut surai mint milik kekasihnya "Kau tau hyung? Aku menemukan fakta mengejutkan tentang Taehyung dan Jungkook yang ternyata saling mencintai.."_

 _Yoongi sudah tau, semuanya pasti tentang Jungkook. Meski Yoongi sangat- sangat kaget tentang statement Jimin bahwa kakak beradik itu saling mencintai, namun Yoongi tak ingin menyela ucapan Jimin, jadi Yoongi hanya diam sambil mencengkram kaus bagian dada Jimin._

 _"Dan tadi, saat ingin mengatarkan roti dan susu untuk Jungkook, aku mendengar mereka berdua bertengkar hebat sebelum Taehyung mengatakan pada Jungkook untuk berhenti mencintai Taehyung jika itu hanya membuat Jungkook menderita dan setelahnya yang kudengar hanya tangisan Jungkook yang begitu pilu.." Jimin menghela nafas, suaranya memberat "Dan kau tau? Lucunya aku ikut menangis hingga aku menjatuhkan belanjaan ku di depan pintu asrama mereka dan berlari kesini.." Jimin diam, menunggu respon Yoongi, namun yang terdengar hanya helaan nafas Yoongi yang teratur membuat Jimin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya._

 _"Hyung, sudah setahun kita pacaran, waktu benar- benar berlalu dengan cepat ya?" Jimin mulai menangis lagi "Maaf aku selalu menyakiti mu, maaf aku masih mencintai Jungkook setelah semua yang kita lalui. Aku tak mengerti kenapa, namun aku hanya tak bisa menghapus Jungkook dari hati dan fikiran ku, aku merasa sangat berdosa padamu, aku begitu ingin mencintai mu sepenuh hatiku, bukan hanya dengan sikap ku yang seolah mencintai mu, tapi kenapa hyung? Kenapa aku tak bisa melakukannya? Kau begitu tulus, kau begitu berharga, kenapa aku terlalu bodoh dan tak mencintamu? Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu hyung, namun aku merasa kalau aku tak bisa terus- terusan disisi mu. Aku.. harus bagaimana?"_

 _Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin dengan senyum terbaik yang dia punya "Apa kau bahagia Chim?"_

 _"Apa maksudmu hyung?"_

 _"Apa kau bahagia bersama ku? Atau kau hanya ingin membuat ku bahagia tanpa memikirkan kebahagiaan mu?"_

 _"Aku.."_

 _"Chim, aku bahagia bersama mu, tapi jika hanya aku yang bahagia namun kau tidak, untuk apa ada kata 'kita' disini?"_

 _"Hyung, aku.." Jimin masih kehilangan kata- katanya, semua nya terlalu rumit._

 _Yoongi menghela nafas, menggenggam tangan Jimin dengan mata yang menatap Jimin dengan tulus dan penuh kasih "Chim aku tulus mencintai mu, aku ingin bersama mu, tapi aku tak ingin melihat mu menderita. Jadi jika kau ingin mengejar kebahagiaan mu yang bukan disisi ku maka kejarlah Chim. Aku akan berhenti mencintai mu jika dengan begitu bisa membuat mu bahagia dan tak terbebani. Sebagai orang yang mencintai mu, aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.."_

 _"Hyung, jangan begitu, aku-"_

 _Dengan cepat Yoongi memotong ucapan Jimin "Chim jangan memaksakan diri! Kau yang terbaik untukku, dan kurasa semuanya sudah cukup, jika kau merasa bersalah melepasku, aku yang akan melepaskan diriku sendiri.." dan Yoongi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih membeku dengan ucapannya dengan setetes airmata yang dia sembunyikan di balik senyum manisnya saat menatap Jimin._

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

 ** _._**

Sekali lagi Yoongi menangis. Semua nya begitu berat, dia harus membohongi perasaannya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun semua itu Yoongi lakukan demi Jimin, sudah cukup rasanya semua kebahagiaan yang Jimin berikan padanya, sekarang giliran dirinya untuk menyuruh Jimin mengejar kebahagiaannya. Meski lagi- lagi harus tersakiti, Yoongi ikhlas asal Jimin bahagia.

Dengan perasaan yang kalut, Yoongi memutuskan untuk berlari menembus angin dengan airmata yang terus mengalir. Setidaknya, biarkan Yoongi menyampaikan semua perasaan nya lewat angin yang berhembus.

* * *

Hari ini sungguh hari yang begitu berat. Jungkook menghela nafas kasar sesaat setelah dia memasuki kamarnya. Alisnya mengerut bingung kala mendapati sekantong plastik besar berisi roti dan susu. Darimana datangnya semuanya ini?

"Itu dari Jimin" ujar Taehyung tanpa menatap Jungkook membuat Jungkook merasa tak dianggap.

Jadi sekarang Taehyung tak ingin menatap nya?

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook mencoba bersikap sebagai adik.

"Bukan urusan mu" ujar Taehyung dingin.

Jungkook tertawa sarkatis "Ya, semua urusan mu bukanlah urusan ku, aku tau itu. Tapi haruskah kau sekasar itu?"

"Jangan memulainya!"

"Apa? Aku tak membahas masalah perasaan ku! Aku hanya ingin kau memperlakukan ku dengan baik. Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini adikmu kan?!" Jungkook tau ini salah, tapi biarlah begini, karena hanya dengan bertengkar Jungkook bisa merasakan kehadiran Taehyung disisinya.

"Kau fikir apa masih bisa kita bertingkah sebagai sepasang kakak adik yang normal?!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau terlalu naif Jungkook-ah, kau tau? Semuanya tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan!"

"Semuanya tak sesulit perkataan mu! Kau yang membuat semuanya menjadi sulit!"

Taehyung menggeram rendah, akhir- akhir ini dia menjadi sedikit temperamen. Dengan kasar Taehyung meraih pergelangan tangan Jungkook dan menghentakkan tubuh Jungkook kedinding membuat Jungkook meringis "Bisakah kau membuka mata mu? Kita ini sedarah! Kau adik ku dan aku kakak mu! Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti?!" Jungkook membelalakan matanya saat melihat Taehyung yang mulai menangis, ternyata.. Taehyung sama hancurnya.

"Dan kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti?! Yang ku tahu hanya aku mencintai mu dan kau mencintai ku! Persetan dengan status kakak-adik! Bisakah kita meninggalkan semuanya dan saling memiliki? Setidaknya dalam dunia kita sendiri! Aku hancur hyung! Kau menolak mencintai ku sebagaimana aku, dan kau juga menolak menyayangi ku sebagai adik mu, kau terlalu kasar! Aku.. aku tak ingin seperti ini!"

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin kan?" lirih Taehyung, cengkramannya pada tangan Jungkook mengendur.

Jungkook nampak berfikir sebentar sebelum jemari lentiknya menarik leher Taehyung dan mencium kakak nya tepat di bibir, meluapkan semua emosi dan perasaannya lewat ciuman ini. Membuat Taehyung mengalami pertengkaran batin, otak nya menyuruh untuk mendorong adiknya, namun hati nya menyuruh untuk memeluk adiknya dan mencium nya lebih dalam dan itu lah yang dilakukannya karena memang itu yang di inginkan nya. Taehyung sadar, sekeras apapun Taehyung mencoba, dirinya akan tetap berakhir pada Jungkook, begitupun Jungkook.

Taehyung benar- benar hilang kendali, bibirnya memagut dalam bibir mungil Jungkook, membuat Jungkook menangis di sela- sela ciumannya yang terasa manis namun perih. Langkah acak mereka membawa mereka pada kasur Jungkook dan Taehyung segera menjatuhkan diri mereka diatas kasur membuat Jungkook sedikit melenguh.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap mata Jungkook dalam, mereka menangis, dan mereka tahu tak ada kebahagiaan disana. Taehyung menempelkan kening nya dengan kening Jungkook.

"Kita tak bisa seperti ini.." lirih Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengerti kalau semuanya memang tak harus berakhir seperti yang mereka inginkan, meskipun mereka saling memiliki, namun tak ada apapun disana selain kekosongan, sekeras apapun Jungkook berusaha mereka memang tak akan berada dalam satu garis takdir yang sama.

Setetes airmata kembali jatuh dari mata Jungkook "Aku mengerti hyung.. _mianhae, saranghae_.." Dan Taehyung pun membawa Jungkook pada rengkuhannya, membenamkan wajah Jungkook pada dada bidang nya.

Setidaknya Taehyung tahu bahwa dia harus menjadi kuat untuk Jungkook..

.

.

 ** _To be continue.._**

.

.

 ** _Yappp, update sebentar sebelum UNBK! Wkwk_**

 ** _Doakan gue ya guys, senin ceritanya mau UN nih wkwkwk_**

 ** _Soo... gimana ceritanya? Masih tetep butuh komennya yak!_**

 ** _Maaaf kalo jelek :C soalnya pas nulis rada nge stuk gitu mau gimana wkwk_**

 ** _Konflik aslinya emang kaya gini, aku sengaja cuman ngasih- ngasih kode tentang 'Jimin yang paling perduli sama Jungkook daripada yang lain' wkwk itu sebenarnya untuk clue buat konflik sesungguhnya! Karena ga seru dong, kalo konfliknya langsung di bongkar di chapter pertama? Wkwk_**

 ** _Ohyaa, untuk masalah Rated M nya, kayanya gue belum siap buat nulis Rated yang lebih dari ini #cielah, jadi semoga terpuaskan dengan yang seperti ini dulu ya wkwkw_**

 ** _Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Terlalu beratkah? Apa pasaran? Apa gimana? Write your comment bellow ya!_**

 ** _Terus tunggu kelanjutannya ya guys! Makin lancar UN nya, makin cepet update nya, yeayy! *bow* /cium Jungkook/_**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

.

Hai semua!

Pertama- tama Scarlet minta maaf soal update yang lambat karena Scarlet baru selesai UN dan lagi sibuk cari kuliahan. Terus sebenernya Scarlet sedih karena viewers dan reviewers FF ini gak seperti yang Scarlet harapkan, wkwkwk jadi agak ragu juga buat ngelanjutinnya.

Kalau dari kalian nya gimana? Aku mah open minded aja sesama penulis dan pembaca, biar sama- sama enak, wkwkwk.

Kalian masih suka dan mengharapkan FF ini apa ngga? Kalo masih, bakal dilanjut, tapi kalo enggak bakal dihapus.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf yaa! Tapi kalau dari pembaca aja gaada interest, Scarlet kan jadi ga semangat nulisnya :[ feed back nya cukup comment doang kok, gak lebih wkwkwk.

Jadi kalian mau nya gimana? Utarakan di comment aja ya, atau kalo ada yang mau lebih pribadi bisa PM Scarlet langsung, oke?!

Terimakasih ya atas perhatiaannya! Ditunggu jawaban kalian!


	5. Chapter 4

_Main Cast :_

 _Jeon Jeong Guk / Jungkook._

 _Kim Tae Hyung / V._

 _._

 _Support Cast :_

 _Min Yoon Gi / Suga._

 _Park Ji Min._

 _Kim Seok Jin / Jin._

 _Kim Nam Joon / Rapmon._

 _Jung Ho Seok / JHope._

 _Kim Jong In._

 _._

 _Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Brothership, School life, Incest._

 _._

 _Rated : T-M._

 _._

 _._

 **Haiiii...**

 **Ini aku bawa lanjutan dari FF nya hahaha**

 **Makasih ya buat kalian yang sudah setia menunggu kelanjutan FF ini**

 **Maafin aku yang sempat meragukan kalian dan sempet males lanjutin ;[**

 **Tapi sekarang udah engga kok, FF nya bakalan tetep dilanjut yeayyyyy!**

 **Ini chapter 4 nya, selamat membacaaaaaaa~**

 **Ohya bacanya boleh sambil dengerin OST nya DOTS yang Mad Clown ft Kim Na Young - Once Again, karena aku nulisnya sambil dengerin lagu itu, hehehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Previous Chapter_**

.

 _Setetes airmata kembali jatuh dari mata Jungkook "Aku mengerti hyung.. mianhae, saranghae.." Dan Taehyung pun membawa Jungkook pada rengkuhannya, membenamkan wajah Jungkook pada dada bidang nya._

 _Setidaknya Taehyung tahu bahwa dia harus menjadi kuat untuk Jungkook.._

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

.

 ** _Ceklek_**

"Oh, Yoongi hyung? Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang sibuk Kook-ah?"

"Tidak"

"Bisa temani aku sebentar?"

Jungkook terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum mengambil syal nya "Tentu"

.

Yoongi dan Jungkook berjalan di bawah hujan salju yang menetes malu- malu. Sesekali Yoongi mengusap hidung nya karena cuaca yang amat dingin. Mereka sampai pada sebuah taman di Seoul, dan duduk disana sambil menggenggam segelas _Americano_ yang mulai mendingin.

"Hujan salju nya sudah turun ya?" ucap Yoongi sambil menerawang.

"Waktu memang berlalu dengan cepat" sahut Jungkook.

"Kook, jika aku bertanya sesuatu yang menjurus ke urusan pribadi mu, apakah kau akan jujur?"

Jungkook menatap Yoongi bingung sebelum tersenyum "Kau tau aku tak pandai berbohong hyung"

Mendengarnya, Yoongi menghela nafas "Apa.. apa benar kau dan Taehyung saling mencintai?" tanya Yoongi hati- hati.

Tubuh Jungkook tersentak kaget, dia merasa dunia nya berhenti berputar, tapi dia tau kalau sekeras apapun mereka menyembunyikannya, semuanya pasti akan tau.

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku mencintai Tae-hyung" jawab Jungkook lirih.

"Apakah sakit?" pertanyaan Yoongi membuat Jungkook menoleh "Apakah sakit menahan semuanya sendiri?" lanjut Yoongi dengan senyuman bak malaikat.

Jungkook menatap lurus mata kucing Yoongi, mendapatkan pancaran ketulusan seorang kakak yang tak pernah Jungkook dapatkan, airmatanya pun turun tanpa bisa ditahan "Ya hyung. Disini.." Jungkook mencengkram dada kirinya "..rasanya sakit sekali.."

Yoongi tersenyum, jemari mungilnya meraih tubuh Jungkook yang mempunyai postur lebih besar dalam rengkuhannya. Walaupun Yoongi tau kalau Jimin mencintai orang yang ada dipelukannya saat ini, tak pernah terbesit sedikit pun rasa benci di hati Yoongi pada Jungkook. Layaknya hyung- hyung yang lain, Yoongi amat sangat menyayangi Jungkook yang begitu polos, rapuh, dan temperamen, seperti remaja pada umumnya, membuat Yoongi ingin selalu berada di sisi Jungkook, membuat Jungkook bahagia.

"Kalau begitu luapkan lah, kau tidak sendiri" bisik Yoongi lembut membuat Jungkook tersentak sebelum menangis lebih keras sambil mencengkram mantel milik Yoongi.

"Aku mencintai nya hyung, hisk, sangat mencintainya. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apa- apa. Taehyung membuat ku sadar kalau kami memang takkan pernah berada dalam satu garis takdir yang sama, kalau kami adalah kakak adik, kalau cinta kami terlarang, hisk. Aku hancur hyung, disini.. hisk.. disini sakit sekali rasanya.. hisk.." ujar Jungkook sambil mencengkram dada kirinya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kita sudah dewasa Kook, sudah sepantasnya kita menerima dengan ikhlas apa yang tak bisa kita dapatkan, dan mensyukuri apapun yang kita punya. Karena hidup tak selamanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan. Hidup itu hanya sebuah kertas putih kosong, kau sendiri yang akan menulis seperti apa hidupmu, bukan sebuah buku cerita yang tinggal kau baca kisahnya. Baik buruknya tergantung pada kebijakan mu dalam mengambil keputusan, seberapa berani kau menghadapi tantangan yang ada, seberapa kuat kau menghadapi teka- tekinya, dan seberapa tegar kau menghadapi hasilnya. Karena, kau tak akan mengenal apa itu bahagia kalau kau tak pernah menderita.." tutur Yoongi lembut sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook terhenyak oleh perkataan Yoongi, pikiran nya terasa kosong untuk sesaat, bahkan tangisannya terhenti "Aku.. harus apa hyung?"

"Semua keputusan ada padamu. Namun, kadang menyerah pada keadaan yang tidak bisa kita hadapi juga tak masalah. Selama kau sanggup melupakan orang yang kau cintai dan mencari orang yang mencintai mu.."

"Tapi jika aku tak mencintai orang yang mencintai ku apakah aku akan bahagia?"

"Well, siapa yang tahu? Kenapa kau tak mencobanya saja.."

Jungkook menghela nafas sebelum melepaskan pelukan Yoongi "Itu saran terberat yang harus kulakukan. Tapi tak ada salahnya dicoba, kurasa.."

"Menjadi dewasa memang tak seindah expektasinya. Bahkan petterpan pun tak ingin menjadi dewasa.." canda Yoongi.

"Terima kasih hyung, kau yang terbaik" Jungkook kembali memeluk Yoongi erat.

Yoongi menepuk- nepuk punggung Jungkook sayang, membuat Jungkook tersenyum bahagia di pelukan Yoongi, tanpa menyadari Yoongi yang menangis dalam diam.

" _Semoga kau bahagia Chim.."_

* * *

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba- tiba terasa gatal lalu menguap pelan. Hari ini turun salju membuat cuaca bertambah dingin. Matanya beralih pada kasur Yoongi yang telah rapih tanpa penghuni, sejak Jimin bangun, dirinya tak mendapati kekasihnya itu dimanapun, kira- kira kemana Yoongi? Tidak biasanya lelaki itu hanya meninggalkan segelas coklat panas tanpa sebuah stiky note yang menyatakan kemana lelaki itu pergi.

Jimin menyeruput lagi coklat panasnya yang mulai menghangat, entah kenapa rasanya kosong sekali. Tahun lalu saat turun salju, Jimin dan Yoongi hanya duduk dalam gulungan bedcover besar dan menonton film dengan segelas coklat hangat di tangan masing- masing. Namun tahun ini, Jimin hanya sendirian, menikmati hawa dingin dan salju yang turun dengan indahnya.

Mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Yoongi beberapa waktu lalu bukanlah suatu hal yang baik, Jimin merasa bimbang. Dia tau dia harus memilih, tapi apa yang dia bisa? Dia hanya pemuda pengecut yang begitu beruntung bisa dicintai lelaki ketus namun seperti malaikat macam Yoongi, bahkan kalau diingat- ingat, Yoongi tak pernah membuatnya kesal atau sakit hati, mereka bahkan tak pernah bertengkar selama mereka menjalin hubungan.

"Manusia macam apa aku ini?"

Lirih Jimin entah pada siapa. Dia bingung, bahkan Yoongi tak mengiriminya satu pesan pun pada ponselnya, apa Yoongi marah? Tapi rasanya mustahil sekali Yoongi marah padanya. Entah mengapa perasaannya tidak enak, Jimin merasa ingin menangis tapi airmatanya tak mau keluar, bibirnya bahkan bergetar dengan bodohnya.

Meletakkan secangkir coklat yang tinggal setengah itu diatas meja, Jimin tertawa miris sambil mencengkram rambutnya. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan mendial ponsel Yoongi, namun tak ada jawaban, lelaki itu memutuskan sambungannya, kenapa?

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah dan iris coklatnya berhenti pada sebuah benda berkilau diatas nakas, sejak kapan benda itu ada disana? Tanpa ragu, Jimin membawa langkahnya mendekat kearah nakas dan mengambil benda berkilau itu, ada sepucuk note kecil dibawahnya, dan kali ini, Jimin benar- benar menangis, Yoongi.. benar- benar melepaskannya.

.

 ** _Ini kukembalikan ya.._**

 ** _Terima kasih untuk semua waktu yang pernah kita lewati bersama Chim!_**

 ** _Aku sudah bahagia! Sekarang giliran mu.._**

 ** _-Min Yoon Gi-_**

.

 _"_ _Selamat ulang tahun Yoongi hyung! Ini hadiah dari ku, couple loh! Hehe" ujar Jimin dengan senyum mengembang sembari menyodorkan sebuah kalung berbentuk setengah hati dengan tulisan 'Chim' pada Yoongi dan mengambil kalung setengah hati lainnya yang bertuliskan 'Yoon' untuk dirinya sendiri._

 _Jimin mengulurkan tangannya kebelakang leher Yoongi untuk memakaikan kalung tersebut "Kenapa setengah hati?" tanya Yoongi sambil memandangi kalung perak yang bergantung indah di lehernya._

 _Jimin tersenyum lalu memegang pundak Yoongi "Itu berarti aku menitipkan hatiku padamu dan kau menitipkan hatimu padaku.." ujar Jimin sambil menunjuk kalung yang menggantung di lehernya "..aku akan menjaga ini baik- baik, jadi kau juga harus menjaganya baik- baik ya hyung? Jangan dilepas!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Karena itu berarti kau melepaskan hatiku bersama diriku juga"_

 _Yoongi tersenyum "Terima kasih Chim" ujar Yoongi tulus yang dibalas Jimin sebuah kecupan manis di bibir tipisnya._

.

Mengusap airmatanya kasar, Jimin segera meraih mantelnya lalu melangkah keluar kamar asrama nya untuk mencari Yoongi, entah akan mencari kemana, yang penting dirinya harus berusaha dulu. Tangannya menggenggam erat kalung itu, seolah dia sedang menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan takkan pernah melepaskannya.

Kaki nya yang tak terlalu panjang berlari dengan cepat mengitari sekolahnya, mengunjungi tempat- tempat yang mungkin saja dikunjungi oleh Yoongi sampai akhirnya kakinya membawa Jimin pada taman belakang sekolah untuk menjumpai Yoongi yang sedang menepuk- nepuk jeansnya, hendak meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menyadari kehadiran Jimin.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa sebelum berhenti dihadapan Yoongi dengan napas yang terengah- engah dan keringat yag bercucuran di dahinya.

"Jimin? Kau berkeringat banyak sekali padahal ini musim dingin" ujar Yoongi sambil meregoh saku celananya untuk mencari sapu tangan tapi gerakannya itu dihentikan oleh Jimin.

Jimin mengangkat kalung itu dan menunjukkan nya pada Yoongi "Ini.. apa maksudnya?" tanya Jimin namun Yoongi hanya diam "Kau.. ingin melepaskan ku?" Yoongi masih diam, hanya menatap Jimin yang mulai menangis dan udara disekitar mereka yang makin dingin karena salju yang turun makin lebat namun tetap terlihat indah.

"Kenapa hyung? Tak bisakah kita membicarakannya dulu? Tak bisakah kau memikirkan semuanya dulu? Satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar hyung! Apa kau ingin melepaskan semuanya begitu saja? Kau ingin menghapus semuanya secepat ini? Kau menyerah secepat ini? Hyung, aku mohon! Mungkin aku memang bodoh, tap-"

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Yoongi memotong perkataan Jimin membuat Jimin menatapnya sangsi. Yoongi pun mendekat kearah Jimin lalu membawa lelaki itu kedalam pelukannya "Kau berkata satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentarkan? Dan dalam waktu selama itu kau belum bisa mencintai ku. Kau berkata kenapa aku menyerah secepat ini? Sekarang aku yang bertanya, apa aku masih punya alasan untuk bertahan?" Jimin terdiam, hatinya sakit mendengar perkataan Yoongi, mengetahui betapa jahatnya dia hingga membuat Yoongi seperti ini.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jimin, matanya sekarang sama basahnya dengan Jimin. Jemari mungilnya menyingkirkan sebutir salju pada rambut Jimin lalu menyentuh pipi Jimin lembut dengan senyum yang sangat manis terpatri di wajah manisnya.

" _Although you're everything for me, I'm no better then a stranger in your heart_ Jim, jadi.. ayo akhiri ini! Seperti yang kubilang, aku sudah pernah bahagia, jadi sekarang giliran mu.."

Jimin terdiam, lidahnya seolah kelu, semua kalimat yang tadinya terngiang di kepalanya lenyap dengan tiba- tiba, menyisakan dirinya yang hanya terdiam menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan kosong. Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya pada leher Jimin, mencoba melepas kalung yang masih tergantung rapih di leher Jimin, membuat Jimin tanpa sadar melemahkan cengkramannya pada kalung milik Yoongi dan membuat kalung itu terjatuh diatas sepatu Yoongi, namun Yoongi hanya membiarkan kalung itu merosot ke tumpukan salju dan mulai terbenam karena hujan salju yang terus turun.

Biarlah semuanya seperti ini, biarlah semua kenangannya bersama Jimin terkubur oleh salju ini, biarlah perasaannya terkubur dalam, meski sakit, Yoongi yakin dia kuat.

"Hatiku.. aku ambil kembali ya Jim, terimakasih telah menjaganya selama satu tahun ini.."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Yoongi berlalu dari hadapan Jimin yang masih diam, meninggalkan Jimin dengan semua kenangan yang pernah mereka ukir bersama. Menguburnya bersama perasaannya. Melangkah kedepan dengan pasti tanpa menoleh kearah Jimin yang menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas salju sambil menangis dalam diam. Meninggalkan Jimin yang merutuki kebodohan nya berulang kali. Meninggalkan Jimin yang dicintainya dan akan selalu dicintainya.

Sekarang Yoongi tau kenapa cinta itu juga berarti pengorbanan, karena saat kau melepaskan seseorang yang kau cintai untuk kebahagiaan orang itu yang bukan bersama mu, disitulah kau akan merasa telah melakukan sebuah pengorbanan yang sangat besar untuk orang yang kau cintai.

Yoongi tak ingin menjadi terlalu munafik, tak ada yang benar- benar diinginkannya selain membuat Jimin bahagia.. meski itu berarti menghapus eksistensi Jimin di dalam lembaran kehidupannya, Yoongi tak masalah.

* * *

Kita bisa bahagia karena kita pernah sakit hati. Kita bisa tersenyum karena kita pernah menangis. Taehyung tau itu, tapi kata- kata bualan seperti itu bukanlah hal yang biasa Taehyung jadikan pedoman hidup. Dia tak pernah muluk- muluk dengan hidupnya, dia hanya ingin semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa ada beban , menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia tanpa harus tersandung.

Tapi Taehyung tau ini bukanlah dunia fantasi dimana dia bisa berbuat semaunya dan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan karena kehidupan itu tidak seperti itu. Jika kau tak berani melangkah, kau takkan pernah meninggalkan tempatmu berdiri, kira- kira seperti itulah.

Hujan salju tahun ini benar- benar tak terlihat indah sama sekali dimata Taehyung. Karena tak ada kehangatan disini. Taehyung merasa makin membeku dengan hatinya yang telah beku. Surai jeruknya bahkan terasa kaku sekarang, hidung dan tangannya kebas karena dirinya lupa memakai sarung tangan. Cih, betapa menyedihkannya dia.

Taehyung mempercepat langkahnya menuju asramanya dan tak sengaja matanya menatap Yoongi yang berjalan dengan pelan melewati gerbang asrama dan.. menangis?

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, tapi Taehyung rasa hyungnya itu menangis. Jadi taehyung berlari untuk menyusul Yoongi dan memanggil lelaki manis itu untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Kau kenapa menangis hyung?"

Yoongi menatap Taehyung sambil menghapus airmatanya "Merelakan itu menyakitkan Tae- ya"

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku dan Jimin sudah berakhir"

Taehyung terdiam, tersenyum lirih "Benarkah? Entah kenapa hatiku sakit mendengarnya"

"Ya.. aku tau kau tak bisa merelakan Jimin dan Jungkook bersama, aku juga! Tapi kita harus kuat Tae"

Taehyung mengelus surai mint Yoongi "Aku yakin aku baik- baik saja hyung, tapi kau.. kau terlalu lembut untuk ini semua.."

Yoongi terkekeh miris "Nyatanya kelembutan ku tak dapat membuat Jimin menyukai ku jadi tak ada gunanya. Lagipula, jangan remehkan aku!"

"Yoongi yang ketus telah kembali" ujar Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi menjitak kepala Taehyung dengan segera "Kau melupakan kata 'hyung' bodoh!"

Taehyung tertawa "Kenapa Jimin bisa tak menyukai mu?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa kau menyukai ku sekarang?" ujar Yoongi sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Mungkin saja, haha. Ayo masuk hyung, semakin dingin disini" canda Taehyung lalu mengajak Yoongi masuk, sementara Yoongi hanya mengikuti dalam diam.

Dia tahu, Taehyung tak berbeda jauh dengannya, mereka sama- sama hancur, hancur parah, tawa yang hambar, senyum yang palsu, semuanya terasa begitu melekat pada diri Taehyung, bahkan selama perjalanan mereka masuk ke asrama Taehyung sudah berkali- kali menghela nafas, membuat Yoongi meringis dalam hati. Orang- orang seperti dirinya dan Taehyung itu jarang sekalikan? Makanya Yoongi bersyukur, setidaknya.. dia tidak sendirian..

* * *

Keesokan harinya semua berjalan seperti biasanya, setidaknya Jimin berusaha terlihat biasa. Setelah insiden Yoongi yang tidur di kamar Hoseok tanpa sepengetahuannya, kalau saja Jimin tak melihat Jackson, roomate Hoseok yang tidur di kasur yang biasanya di tiduri Yoongi, mungkin Jimin takkan tau kalau Yoongi bermalam di kamar Hoseok.

Hari ini, Bangtan kembali berkumpul di taman belakang sekolah, namun kali ini berbeda, tak seperti sebelum- sebelumnya, tak ada tawa yang mereka bagi bersama, tak ada kebahagiaan disana, semuanya terlihat suram dan menyedihkan.

"Hei! Ayolah! Ada apa dengan kalian hah?!"teriak Namjoon kesal.

Hoseok menutup komik yang sedang dibacanya "Hoi Chim! Kau bertengkar dengan Yoongi hyung? Kenapa dia bermalam di kamar ku semalam?"

"Cih! Yang benar saja! Kalian bertengkar?" ketus Seokjin.

"Jungkook-ah! Kau biasanya ceria, kenapa murung sekali? Kau juga Tae, biasanya kau akan merusuh dengan Jimin, dan kemana si ketus Yoongi hyung yang akan selalu memarahi mereka? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian berempat?" kesal Namjoon lagi, merasa diabaikan.

Tiba- tiba Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya "Aku lupa belum mengerjakan tugas sejarah, aku permisi hyungdeul.." dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kau mau kemana Yoongi-ya?" tanya Seokjin saat melihat Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan menjauh tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Kini pandangan mereka bertiga beralih pada Jimin dan Taehyung yang hanya duduk diam.

"Tetap di tempat mu Kim Tae Hyung!" bentak Namjoon saat melihat Taehyung hendak beranjak "Ceritakan!"

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan?" sahut Taehyung datar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau pasti tahu!"

Taehyung mendecih "Urus saja urusanmu sendiri hyung"

 ** _Plak_**

Taehyung terdiam, membiarkan rasa sakit mengalir di pipi kanannya yang terasa panas. Semua yang ada disitu tercengang dengan apa yang di lakukan Seokjin, terutama Namjoon, dia tak tau kekasihnya akan berbuat sampai seperti itu.

"Jangan seperti anak bayi Taehyung!" bentak Seokjin membuat Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya dan Jimin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu katakan aku harus apa.." geram Taehyung "KATAKAN AKU HARUS APA KALAU AKU MENCINTAI ADIKKU SENDIRI HAH?! JAWAB HYUNG!"

Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok terdiam mendengar teriakan Taehyung, mencintai adiknya katanya? Kalau begitu.. Jungkook?

"Tidak ada gunanya kan aku bercerita, kalian takkan bisa membantu, jadi urus saja urusan kalian sendiri"

"Aku dan Yoongi hyung juga sudah berakhir, dan ini alasan kenapa Yoongi hyung tidur dikamar Hoseok hyung semalam, kurasa itu cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi" ujar Jimin, membuat lagi- lagi ketiga hyung nya terkejut setengah mati.

"Lihat? Hanya buang- buang waktu sajakan menceritakan ini semua, aku pergi" kesal Taehyung sambil beranjak dari sana diikuti Jimin.

"Tae-ah, Jimin-ah!" panggil Seokjin yang tak ditanggapi oleh mereka membuat Seokjin menyerah.

Seokjin terdiam, begitu juga Namjoon dan Hoseok "Apa semua akan baik- baik saja?" lirih Seokjin.

Sementara Namjoon hanya mengacak rambutnya kasar diiringi helaan nafas berat Hoseok "Aku tak menyangka akan sampai seperti ini"

"Yah.. ini lah cinta hyung" gumam Hoseok kemudian mengunyah rotinya dengan tatapan kosong.

* * *

Jungkook memainkan jemarinya dalam diam, dia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang, dia tau hyung- hyung nya pasti bertanya- tanya, dan mereka pasti akan terkejut jika mendengar apa yang terjadi, tapi Jungkook tak mau menceritakannya, dia hanya tak tau bagaimana caranya menyampaikan semua ini, dia bukanlah orang yang lugas seperti Taehyung, jadi dia tak bisa.

Atap sekolah sangat sepi, tentu saja, ini masih jam pelajaran dan Jungkook memutuskan untuk membolos, dia tak bisa fokus dengan apa yang di jelaskan guru, jadi dari pada membuang waktu di kelas lebih baik diam disini bukan?

Hawa dingin yang menyerang membuat Jungkook mengeratkan jas sekolahnya, memang keputusan bodoh untuk berdiam diri diatap saat salju turun tanpa mantel penghangat, tapi biarlah, sikap Taehyung bahkan lebih dingin dari ini.

Bicara tentang Taehyung, Jungkook baru ingat kalau dari kemarin dirinya tak pernah bertegur sapa sekalipun dengan kakaknya itu. Semuanya terasa semakin jauh sekarang. Hah.. ingin rasanya Jungkook memutar balikan waktu dan tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanya, setidaknya Jungkook takkan terlihat semenyedihkan ini bukan?

Sebut saja dia bodoh, tapi mengendalikan perasaan itu adalah hal tersulit yang harus Jungkook lakukan. Mengingat Jungkook sudah memendamnya cukup lama, rasanya semua terlalu sayang dan mengganjal jika hanya dibiarkan saja, jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk mengungkapkannya tanpa berfikir ulang tentang kejadian yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

"Jungkook?" Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Jimin disana.

"Eoh? Jimin hyung? Hyung bolos juga?"

"Begitulah, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bosan di kelas"

"Oh.. aku juga, Taehyung tidur, jadi aku tak ada teman ngobrol" ujar Jimin sambil melirik Jungkook, ingin tau bagaimana reaksi anak itu, dan setelahnya Jimin tersenyum miris, mendapati raut wajah bahagia Jungkook hanya karena mendengar nama Taehyung.

"Dia memang selalu seperti itu, sesuka hatinya saja.." tutur Jungkook.

Jimin berdehem "Kau.. masih menyukainya?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Jungkook tersentak, tapi dia segera bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Jimin pasti tau dari Taehyung "Tentu saja, tapi aku sedang berusaha melupakannya"

"Kalau begitu.. boleh aku membantu?"

"Maksud hyung apa?"

"Aku.. menyukai mu Kook-ah.."

Jungkook tersentak, menyukainya? Jimin? "Kau bercanda hyung? Bagaimana dengan Yoongi hyung?"

"Aku dan Yoongi sudah lama berakhir.." eh? Apa ini? Kenapa Jimin merasa tidak rela dan bersalah? Ada apa dengan perasaan bimbang dihatinya? Jimin merasa tak nyaman, dia.. ini seperti bukan keinginan nya.. ada apa? Bukankah dia menyukai Jungkook?

Jungkook terdiam, perkataan Yoongi yang kemarin terlintas di benaknya, dimana dia harus mencoba untuk mencari orang yang mencintainya dan merelakan orang yang dicintainya, apa maksudnya itu Jimin? Tapi kenapa?

"Hyung aku.."

"Aku tak memaksa Kook, aku tau semua butuh waktu, hanya saja biarkan aku membantu, aku.. benar- benar menyukai mu.." oh benarkah Park Ji Min? Benarkah kau menyukai Jungkook?

Jungkook menunduk, mencoba berpikir jernih, dia tak tau apa yang harus dilakukan hingga tanpa sadar kepalanya mengangguk pelan, membuat Jimin menghelas napas frustasi dan segara menarik tengkuk Jungkook lalu menciumnya dengan tak sabaran, Jungkook bahkan terlalu blank untuk terkejut saat lidah Jimin dengan cepat memasuki mulutnya, menjelajah semua hal yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

Jungkook tak mampu melakukan apa- apa selain mencengkram erat jas sekolah Jimin. Jimin terlalu terburu- buru membuat Jungkook sadar kalau Jimin sama kacaunya dengan dirinya meskipun Jungkook tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun ada yang salah disini, bagaimana pun Jungkook berusaha menikmatinya, tetap saja ini tak sama, ini.. bukan Taehyung, Jungkook merasa ciuman nya hampa. Jimin pun tak berbeda jauh, tak ada perasaan berarti yang dirasakannya dalam ciuman ini, hanya ada kehampaan dan kekosongan.

"Ahh.." Jungkook melenguh pelan bersamaan dengan airmata yang jatuh mengaliri pipinya saat Jimin melepaskan ciuman mereka dan turun mencium lehernya, semuanya benar- benar terlalu cepat, Jungkook pun tak sadar kalau dua kancing teratas kemeja sekolahnya telah dibuka Jimin dan saat ini Jimin tengah mengecupi pundaknya membuat Jungkook sedikit tak rela karena Taehyung bahkan belum pernah menyentuhnya sejauh itu.

"Jimin hyung!" sentak Jungkook susah payah membuat Jimin menghentikan pergerakkannya dan segera menjauh dari tubuh Jungkook.

"Maafkan aku, aku.."

"Sudahlah hyung.. waktu tak bisa di putar kembali" ujar Jungkook sambil merapihkan seragamnya.

Jimin menatap Jungkook dalam, ini semua.. terasa salah bagi Jimin , tangannya terulur untuk meraih pipi Jungkook dan menghapus jejak airmata Jungkook "Jadi.. apa kau mengijinkan ku?"

Jungkook terdiam, menatap mata Jimin yang terlihat kosong "Mungkin.. kita bisa mencobanya.."

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Jimin terdiam sebentar sebelum menarik Jungkook kedalam pelukannya, tak ada senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya "Aku.. mencintai mu.." ucap Jimin terasa hambar, semuanya benar- benar berbeda.

Sementara Jungkook hanya membiarkan Jimin memeluknya tanpa membalas perkataan Jimin ataupun membalas pelukannya, bukannya tak mau, Jungkook hanya tak bisa, jadi Jungkook hanya membiarkannya..

.

.. termasuk membiarkan Taehyung yang sedari tadi melihat semua yang mereka lakukan tanpa mereka ketahui tersenyum miris dan melangkah menjauh dari sana setelah menutup pelan pintu atap tersebut.

"Udara nya semakin dingin saja ya.."

.

.

 ** _To be continue.._**

.

.

 **Jadiiiiii, bagaimana FF nya? Apa makin bikin penasaran? Atau malah bikin kesel? Wkwkwk review yaaaa wkwk. Aku seneng banget deh pas baca review kalian yang minta ini untuk tetep dilanjut, sumpah aku langsung semangat nulisnya wkwkwk karena menurut aku kalian ada sebagai pembaca setia dan sebagai penulis aku gak mau ngecewain kalian, cieeeeee wkwkwk jadi terimakasih ya! Aku sangat menghargai kalian, terimakasih telah membuat semangat!**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya! *bow***

 **P.S ; Ohya, aku ada FF baru yang akan aku publish setelah FF ini tamat kalo kalian pada suka, judulnya '** **A Story About a Dancer's Lifes** **', tapi kalo kalian gak suka bakalan aku delete dan aku ganti dengan yang lain, jadi bagi yang berminat membaca silahkan yaaa. FF itu main pair nya YoonMin dan slight!TaeKook.**


	6. Chapter 5

_Main Cast :_

 _Jeon Jeong Guk / Jungkook._

 _Kim Tae Hyung / V._

 _._

 _Support Cast :_

 _Min Yoon Gi / Suga._

 _Park Ji Min._

 _Kim Seok Jin / Jin._

 _Kim Nam Joon / Rapmon._

 _Jung Ho Seok / JHope._

 _Kim Jong In._

 _._

 _Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Brothership, School life, Incest._

 _._

 _Rated : T-M._

 _._

 _._

 **Haii guys!**

 **Aku kembali dengan chapter 5, tapi sebelumnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku jelaskan dulu,** **jadi tolong dibaca ya, karena ini cukup penting** **, hehehe.**

 **Nah, ini menyangkut plot cerita yang aku buat ini. Aku tau pasti banyak yang merasa emosional setelah membaca chapter 4 kemaren, atau mungkin ada yang menyumpah serapahi aku, wkwk aku maklum, tapi itu memang tujuan setiap penulis, membuat pembacanya emosional dengan cerita yang mereka buat.**

 **Oke, jadi di cerita ini aku buat mungkin sampe 2 atau 3 chapter dimana karakter utama merasakan putus asa yang luar biasa sehingga mereka gatau harus ngapain. Di chapter- chapter itu aku juga bikin mereka frustasi dengan cara menukar pasangan satu sama lain sebagai 'jalan keluar' yang mereka –read : tokoh utama- anggap adalah cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang mereka buat sendiri. Aku sengaja memporak- porandakan cerita yang aku buat dengan menukar pasangan mereka untuk sementara dan membuat konflik semakin sulit. Kalian tanya kenapa? Ini aku lakukan untuk semua 'proses' yang mereka butuhkan untuk mencapai kebahagiaan yang mereka tuju maupun kebahagiaan yang mereka inginkan dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Karena dari awal aku membuat cerita, konfliknya memang sudah rumit dengan status Jungkook dan Taehyung sebagai saudara kandung yang mencintai satu sama lain, jadi aku sengaja membuat konflik yang makin rumit untuk membuat semua cerita masuk akal. Karena membuat 'happy ending' dalam cerita incest itu gak gampang, jadi aku ingin semua proses dalam cerita dijalankan step by step dan masuk akal. Karena gak mungkin kan aku bikin cerita percintaan kakak-adik kandung tanpa sebuah konflik yang rumit? Ga seru dong wkwkwk.**

 **Aku mungkin gak akan menjanjikan sebuah cerita yang bakalan kalian sukai selamanya, mungkin ada kalanya kalian merasa jengkel dan males baca lanjutan FF aku ini karena tiba- tiba pair mereka aku rubah. Tapi seperti yang aku jelaskan diatas, itu semua adalah sebuah proses. Gak mungkin kan aku tiba- tiba merubah pair mereka padahal pair awal yang aku tulis itu TaeKook dan MinYoon. Jadi pair JiKook dan VYoon itu hanya pair sementara, karena bukan kalian doang yang gasuka pair itu, aku pun gasuka wkwkwk.**

 **Jadi tolong jangan hakimi aku lagi ya karena merubah pair mereka, karena cius deh itu Cuma sementara kok, untuk sebuah 'proses', karena kalo gak ada proses, gabakal ada ceritakan? Wkwkwk. Walaupun aku yakin pasti ada diantara kalian yang jengkel seperti yang aku bilang diatas, tapi aku harap cerita yang aku buat ini bisa membuat kalian emosional entah itu sedih, kesel, atau apapun, karena sebagai penulis aku berusaha membuat suatu cerita yang ada di imajinasiku dan menyuguhkannya kepada kalian para pembaca, jadi aku harap aku sudah melakukan usaha terbaikku untuk membuat kalian menyukai ceritaku, karena jujur aku masih awam dalam menulis cerita dan masih butuh banyak belajar. Jadi tolong maafkan kesalahan yang pernah aku buat dalam menulis cerita ini, aku akan berusaha membuat ending yang kalian harapkan nantinya, oleh karena itu aku membuat konflik yang memang rumit, dan aku harap kalian sudah maklum atas penjelasan aku diatas. Kalau kalian memutuskan untuk berhenti membaca FF ini itu hak kalian, aku gak akan menuntut, aku berterimakasih kalian sudah pernah membacanya dan berhenti membaca karena FF yang aku buat tak sesuai dengan keinginan kalian, lain kali aku akan berusaha untuk membuat yang lebih baik lagi jadi mohon bantuan kalian juga ya!**

 **Aku rasa aku udah kepanjangan ngomong di pembukaan ini, wkwkwk. Oke, ini chapter 5 nya ya, aku yakin kalian akan tambah emosional setelah membaca chapter ini, tapi tolong jangan marahi aku lagi ya ;[ karena tadi sudah aku jelaskan bukan? Jadi aku harap kalian menerima dan mengerti penjelasan ku dengan baik dan terus menunggu kelanjutan FF ini karena aku menjanjikan akhir yang bahagia pada kalian semua. *bow***

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Previous Chapter_**

.

 _Sementara Jungkook hanya membiarkan Jimin memeluknya tanpa membalas perkataan Jimin ataupun membalas pelukannya, bukannya tak mau, Jungkook hanya tak bisa, jadi Jungkook hanya membiarkannya.._

 _._

 _.. termasuk membiarkan Taehyung yang sedari tadi melihat semua yang mereka lakukan tanpa mereka ketahui tersenyum miris dan melangkah menjauh dari sana setelah menutup pelan pintu atap tersebut._

 _"_ _Udara nya semakin dingin saja ya.."_

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

.

Suara musik yang memekakan telinga menggelitik pendengaran Taehyung, semakin larut suasana bar yang sedang di singgahi nya bersama Jongin ini semakin ramai saja. Beberapa orang mulai sibuk bercumbu dengan liar, sementara mereka yang tak memilik pasangan menggoyangkan tubuh mereka dengan gila di lantai dansa, para pria tua hidung belang berkantung tebal duduk angkuh sambil menatap pertunjukkan strip-tease yang tersaji di hadapan mereka, wanita- wanita itu bahkan dengan semangat dan tanpa ragu menelanjangi diri mereka sendiri sambil sesekali mengangkang lebar di depan pria tua berkantung tebal itu sambil memainkan tubuh telanjang mereka sendiri hanya demi mendapatkan lembaran- lembaran won, perilaku yang begitu hina mengingat mereka mengangkang lebar memperlihatkan kemaluan mereka yang tak tertutup apapun itu hanya demi beberapa lembar won, bahkan tak jarang mereka juga menghampiri salah satu dari pria tua itu dan menggodanya dengan menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh mereka dengan gerakan sensual. Menjijikan.

Taehyung hanya menatap datar semuanya, tak ada minat sama sekali untuk menikmati pertunjukkan menjijikan itu. Mengambil sebotol vodka yang tadi di pesannya, menuangnya kedalam gelas sebelum meneguk minuman itu dengan sekali tenggak sambil meringis pelan saat merasakan tenggorokannya yang terasa terbakar saat minuman itu mengalir ke lambungnya. Jujur, Taehyung bukanlah seorang peminum, namun entah mengapa otak nya sedang sangat kacau, jadi dirinya menerima tawaran Jongin untuk singgah disalah satu klub.

Jongin sendiri hanya tertawa sedikit, menatap Taehyung sambil menenggak martini nya. Dia tau kalau temannya itu bukanlah peminum, bahkan setaunya, Taehyung itu tak suka minuman keras, jadi menurutnya ini adalah pemandangan langka dimana dirinya melihat Taehyung meminum vodkanya dengan sekali tenggak layaknya peminum handal. Cih, Jongin harus menghentikannya sebelum temannya mabuk, karena mengurus orang mabuk itu merepotkan. Kalau yang di sebelahnya saat ini adalah Sehun, mungkin Jongin akan mencekoki kekasihnya itu sampai mabuk agar dirinya bisa puas menggagahi kekasihnya itu, tapi ini Taehyung! Hell, dirinya merinding membayangkan dia menyetubuhi Taehyung, atau malah bisa jadi Jongin yang di setubuhi si alien itu, ew.. tidak terima kasih.

Tangan Jongin meletakkan gelas martininya dan beralih untuk meraih gelas ketujuh Taehyung lalu menenggak isinya dengan lancar, membuat Taehyung berjengit sebentar sebelum menatapnya garang.

"Cukup Tae, kau hampir mabuk!" titah Jongin.

Mendengar jawaban Jongin, Taehyung mendengus, kepalanya memang terasa sedikit pusing "Memang itu tujuan ku"

"Tidak- tidak, meskipun aku bejat, aku tak sampai hati untuk membawa teman ku ikut bejat, lagipula kau tak suka minuman keras Tae, jadi kurasa yang tadi cukup!"

"Cih! Jadi sekarang kau bertingkah seperti ibuku?"

"Anggap saja begitu.."

Taehyung hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan Jongin dan menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja, bayangan tentang Jimin dan Jungkook yang berciuman panas diatap tadi masih melekat dengan jelas di benaknya. Bagaimana Jimin menyentuh Jungkook, bagaimana Jimin memagut bibir adiknya itu dengan tidak sabaran dan kasar, bagaimana Jungkook mendesah saat Jimin mengecup lehernya, bagaimana wajah terlena Jungkook hingga tak sadar kalau Jimin telah menanggalkan dua kancing teratasnya, bagaimana benang saliva yang terbentuk diantara mereka, bagaimana Jimin memeluk Jungkook, arghhh! Taehyung bisa gila!

Taehyung ingin marah, sungguh! Tapi dia bisa apa? Jimin bahkan lebih berhak untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Jungkook karena Jimin bukanlah siapa- siapa Jungkook, Jimin tak terikat hubungan darah apapun dengan Jungkook, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang sudah jelas memiliki hubungan darah dengan Jungkook.

Tapi Taehyung juga tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, hatinya sakit, amat sangat sakit ketika melihat Jungkook, adiknya yang dia cintai di sentuh orang lain, bahkan mendesah karena orang itu. Taehyung menjedukkan kepala nya ke meja berkali- kali, menghiraukan Jongin dan bartender yang mungkin menatap mereka aneh, dia benar- benar frustasi, yang dia ingin kan hanyalah Jungkook, tapi keinginannya itu adalah hal yang bodoh yang pernah dia inginkan.

Taehyung mengangkat kepala nya dari atas meja, merogoh saku celana nya untuk mengambil ponselnya, dan tak menemukan satu pesan pun dari Jungkook yang biasanya bawel mengiriminya pesan saat dirinya belum juga pulang padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan lewat.

Taehyung pun membanting ponselnya keatas meja dan mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, Jongin hanya menatap nya tanpa berniat bertanya, lagipula kalaupun Jongin bertanya, dia takkan mendapat jawaban apapun, dia mungkin hanya mendapatkan omelan dan cercaan dari Taehyung menyuruhnya untuk diam, jadi lebih baik dia diam daripada kupingnya panas mendengar Taehyung marah- marah.

 **Drrttt.. drttt..**

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, mengernyit heran saat mendapati nama 'Sugar hyung' di ponselnya, bukan Jungkook. Ada apa? Kenapa malah Yoongi yang menelfonnya? Kenapa bukan Jungkook?

"Halo hyung"

" _Kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang? Gerbang sekolah sebentar lagi ditutup!_ " tutur Yoongi datar.

Taehyung terdiam mendengar penuturan Yoongi, rasanya aneh "Aku di club bersama Jongin, besok libur jadi tak masalah" jawab Taehyung datar.

" _Pulanglah! Aku ingin menginap dikamar mu!_ "

"Memang nya ada apa?" tanya Taehyung heran.

" _Pulanglah, dan aku akan menceritakkannya_ " jawab Yoongi dengan suara bergetar sebelum sambungan terputus, menyisakan Taehyung yang membisu sebelum akhirnya pria itu mengambil mantelnya dan beranjak dari sana setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar won diatas meja.

"Ayo pulang Jong!" ajak Taehyung, sementara Jongin hanya mengekor dari belakang.

.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi yang duduk diatas kasur Jungkook sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, di tangannya terdapat sebuah mug mengepul yang Taehyung yakini sebagai coklat panas. Lelaki itu mengenakan sweater rajut berwarna kream dengan lengan yang sedikit terlalu panjang dan celana training berwarna abu- abu, kaki mungilnya dibalut oleh kaos kaki bermotif rilakkuma. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan, sesekali lelaki manis itu menyeruput coklat nya dengan pelan, Taehyung pun hanya menatap Yoongi tanpa ada niatan untuk membuka percakapan diantara mereka, Taehyung tau Yoongi hanya sedang berfikir, jadi Taehyung membiarkannya berfikir sepuasnya sebelum menceritakkan hal yang ingin di ceritakkan nya pada Taehyung tadi.

Akhirnya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil sweater miliknya yang berwarna hitam dengan garis putih ditengahnya, celana training putih dan kaos kaki berwarna abu- abu miliknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan sedikit membasuh tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Taehyung kembali dengan aura yang lebih segar. Sudut matanya menatap Yoongi yang masih bertahan dengan posisi yang sama, Taehyung pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang miliknya lalu memakai kaos kakinya setelah sedikit menaikkan temperatur penghangat ruangan. Salju yang turun cukup lebat, sehingga hawa semakin terasa dingin.

"Jimin hari ini pulang ke apartement nya.." cicit Yoongi tiba- tiba membuat Taehyung menoleh.

"Lalu?"

"..bersama Jungkook"

Taehyung terdiam, dirinya tau hal ini akan terjadi, tapi dia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Jadi Jimin mengajak Jungkook menginap di apartement nya? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Bohong kalau Taehyung tidak kesal dan kecewa, tapi sekali lagi, dia bisa apa?

Yoongi menoleh, menatap Taehyung yang hanya terdiam, meletakkan mug berisi coklat panas miliknya lalu kembali memeluk kakinya dan membenamkan kepala nya disana, bahu nya terlihat bergetar, akhirnya Yoongi sampai pada batasnya, dimana hatinya sudah terlalu sakit sehingga dia menangis

"Disini.. rasanya sakit sekali Tae, hisk.." isak Yoongi lirih.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi miris, bahkan lelaki ketus macam Yoongi sampai menangis, permainan macam apa ini sebenarnya? Kenapa susah sekali rasanya mendapat kebahagiaan saat kau semakin dewasa? Kenapa kau merasa seolah seluruh dunia mengekang mu? Taehyung pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yoongi, menaiki ranjang Jungkook yang ditempati Yoongi dengan pelan lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pucuk kepala Yoongi.

"Kenapa seperti ini hyung? Kenapa kau mengorbankan perasaan mu?" lirih Taehyung bergetar membuat Yoongi mendongak, menatap Taehyung dengan mata basahnya.

Yoongi tersenyum "Tidak apa- apa, ini sudah takdirku, mungkin Jimin memang di takdirkan untuk Jungkook, dan aku bisa mencegah kau dan Jungkook melakukan hubungan terlarang kalian lebih jauh bukan?" tutur Yoongi.

Taehyung tau Yoongi pura- pura tegar, Taehyung tau Yoongi sebenarnya tak rela, tapi demi Tuhan! Terbuat dari apa hati hyung nya itu? Dia bahkan tak mengucapkan sumpah serapah apapun, dia hanya terus tersenyum dan menangis saat sudah tak sanggup menahan semuanya, dia bahkan tak mengeluh sedikit pun. Min Yoon Gi yang Taehyung kenal sebagai lelaki ketus dengan segala macam ucapan pedasnya dan sikap acuhnya ternyata memiliki hati layaknya malaikat, tak heran kalau Yoongi mempunyai senyuman yang semanis malaikat, karena saat ini Yoongi memang tampak seperti malaikat dimata Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku hyung" ujar Taehyung frustasi.

Yoongi mendongak menatap Taehyung, rahang nya mengeras, tangan nya mengepal, Yoongi tau Taehyung emosi, tapi Yoongi tak dapat melakukan apapun, dirinya sendiri pun butuh penyemangat dan hanya bisa menangis.

"Yoongi hyung"

Taehyung memanggilnya, membuatnya kembali menoleh menatap mata doe anak itu yang menatapnya lirih, sarat akan kesedihan dan keputusasaan, tak jauh berbeda dengan tatapan miliknya. Tangan besar Taehyung menyentuh pipi Yoongi lembut, mengusap halus jejak airmata yang mulai mengering, Yoongi memegang tangan Taehyung yang berada dipipinya dengan pelan, matanya masih menatap lurus mata teduh Taehyung sebelum kemudian terpejam dengan perlahan saat merasakan bibir Taehyung yang menempel di atas bibirnya.

Yoongi sendiri tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan nya dengan Taehyung, semuanya hanya berlalu begitu saja, segitu frustasi dan putus asakah mereka? Tapi baik Yoongi maupun Taehyung mencoba untuk tidak perduli dan hanya menikmati apa yang sedang mereka mulai saat ini.

Tangan putih Yoongi mencengkram erat surai jeruk Taehyung sebagai balasan atas ciuman mereka yang mulai memanas, bahkan Yoongi tak sadar kapan dirinya terlentang diatas kasur dengan Taehyung diatasnya. Ciuman Taehyung turun ke leher putihnya, mengecup beberapa bagian sebelum menjilatnya dan menggigitnya pelan tanpa meninggalkan bekas di kulit putih Yoongi, membuat Yoongi melenguh pelan, apalagi tangan besar Taehyung yang mengelus lembut telinganya dan turun mengelus lehernya membuat nya bergidik akan sensasi yang dirasakannya.

Taehyung melepaskan sweater Yoongi dan juga sweater miliknya, membuat mereka sama- sama topless, dengan segera Taehyung menghisap nipple kanan Yoongi dan memainkan yang sebelah kiri dengan tangannya membuat Yoongi lagi- lagi mendesah, dia sadar atas apa yang dilakukannya bersama Taehyung, tapi entah mengapa dia tak bisa menolak semua perbuatan Taehyung meskipun perasaanya berbeda dengan saat Jimin yang menyentuhnya. Bohong kalau Yoongi bilang dia tak pernah melakukannya dengan Jimin, mereka telah satu tahun berpacaran dan pasti sudah berkali- kali melakukannya, apalagi mereka tinggal satu kamar.

Taehyung sendiri tak jauh berbeda dengan Yoongi, batinnya berkecamuk, ini adalah yang pertama baginya, dia belum pernah melakukan hal ini dengan siapapun, bayangan Jungkook melintas diotaknya, namun dirinya tetap tak bisa menghentikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan Yoongi. Ini benar- benar gila!

"Taehyunghhh.. ahhh.." desah Yoongi pelan, sembari menjambak rambut Taehyung, membuat setetes airmata jatuh dari mata mereka berdua.

Hati mereka tak menginginkan ini, tapi kenapa?! Apa yang harus mereka lakukan?!

Tiba- tiba, bayangan Jungkook dan Jimin yang sedang menangis terlintas dipikiran mereka secara bersamaan, membuat semua pergerakkan mereka terhenti. Taehyung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoongi, dan Yoongi bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, mereka saling tatap satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Taehyung menarik Yoongi dalam pelukannya, mengusap kepala belakang Yoongi dengan lembut, Yoongi sendiri hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menangis dan balas memeluk punggung telanjang Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku hyung" lirih Taehyung bergetar, tangis mereka pun pecah tanpa bisa mereka tahan lagi.

.

Yoongi dan Taehyung sudah mengenakan kembali sweater mereka, saat ini mereka sedang berbaring diatas kasur Jungkook dan Yoongi menjadikan lengan Taehyung sebagai bantal. Mereka membungkus tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mereka sampai sebatas perut. Mereka hanya menatap kosong langit- langit kamar sambil menikmati hawa dingin di malam bersalju ini.

"Kira- kira apa yang sedang Jungkook dan Jimin lakukan ya?" cicit Yoongi.

"Entahlah, aku bahkan terlalu takut untuk memikirkannya"

Yoongi terkekeh "Ya kau benar, aku hanya berharap mereka tak melakukan hal yang berlebihan"

"Well, mari berharap bersama hyung.. ayo tidur" ajak Taehyung yang diangguki oleh Yoongi, mereka pun akhirnya tidur dalam diam.

* * *

Pagi ini cukup dingin, membuat Jungkook menggeliat pelan dikasurnya sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya, dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan selimut, berusaha menghalau rasa dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya. Gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan sebuah pelukan di pinggangnya. Irisnya menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Jimin yang masih tertidur dengan pulas.

Jungkook bergerak pelan, berusah menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari perutnya tanpa membuat Jimin terbangun, setelah berhasil, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Dirinya memang tidur satu kasur bersama Jimin, namun mereka tak melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu, bahkan Jungkook dan Jimin tanpa sadar jatuh tertidur dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah.

Jungkook menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya dia, kantung matanya menebal, bibirnya terlihat pucat, dia benar- benar seperti orang sakit, seperti tak ada tujuan hidup lagi, entahlah.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar mandi dan mendapati Jimin yang telah bangun. Mata setengah mengantuknya menatap Jungkook sebentar sebelum tersenyum bodoh berkata 'selamat pagi' lalu menguap pelan sambil mengucek matanya yang sedikit berair akibat menguap. Jungkook hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Jimin.

"Mandilah hyung, kau terlihat jelek" ejek Jungkook membuat Jimin terkekeh dan segera menyambar handuknya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah terhuyung karena kantuk yang masih menyerangnya.

Setelah Jimin masuk ke kamar mandi, Jungkook pun merapihkan kamar Jimin, membuang semua sampah makanan bekas mereka semalam pada tempat sampah dan menyelesaikan tahap pembersihannya dengan vacuum cleaner agar kamar Jimin bersih tak berdebu, Jungkook bahkan menggunakan pengharum ruangan yang ada di atas lemari Jimin dan menyemprotkan nya keseluruh sudut ruangan, membuat ruangan Jimin memiliki aroma greentea yang menenangkan.

Setelah selesai, Jungkook mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur Jimin sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, maniknya berhenti pada sebuah meja nakas di samping kanan ranjang dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Tangannya membuka laci meja nakas Jimin yang ternyata berisi foto- foto Jimin dengan Yoongi dan barang- barang yang berhubungan dengan Yoongi. Jungkook mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil sebuah foto yang menarik perhatiannya, disitu Yoongi terlihat cemberut tanpa menatap kamera dan memakai topi berbentuk kepala hiu yang terlihat memakan kepalanya, sementara Jimin dibelakangnya menggembungkan pipinya lucu dengan mata membulat, manisnya.

Jungkook meletakkan kembali foto itu dan menutup lacinya, tepat saat Jimin keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyuruh Jungkook untuk mandi dan dia akan menyiapkan pakaian miliknya yang kira- kira pas untuk Jungkook. Jungkook hanya mengangguk setuju, mengambil handuk dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja nakas dan membuka laci yang tadi dibuka Jungkook, tangannya meraih foto yang tadi di lihat Jungkook, dan sebuah senyuman manis terpatri di bibirnya. Entah hanya perasaannya atau bagaimana, tapi rasanya Jimin merindukan lelaki manis namun ketus itu.

* * *

Jimin dan Jungkook duduk di sebuah kedai coffe dengan minuman yang mereka pesan masing- masing berada diatas meja, terabaikan. Pemilik minuman hanya sibuk melakukan aktifitasnya sendiri tanpa berniat menyentuh coffe yang mulai mendingin itu. Jungkook sibuk menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan menerawang, sementara Jimin sibuk menatap lockscreen ponsel nya yang menampilkan foto Yoongi sebelum menggantinya menjadi foto pemandangan alam dan menghela nafas berat seraya membanting ponselnya keatas meja, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras, mengundang beberapa pasang mata menoleh kearah meja mereka. Jimin pun lantas berdiri dan meminta maaf atas kelakuannya tadi. Jungkook pun hanya menoleh sekilas pada Jimin sebelum kembali tidak memperdulikan lelaki itu lagi.

Sudah hampir satu jam mereka disini, namun tak ada satupun percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka selama itu, mereka hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing- masing, dengan tindakan masing- masing. Memikirkan betapa rumitnya semua ini, betapa sulitnya ini dilalui. Bisakah kisah mereka semudah novel- novel percintaan? Padahal kata yang mereka butuhkan hanya kata sederhana seperti 'aku mencintaimu, kau mencintai ku, kita bahagia' tapi kenapa rasanya sulit dan rumit sekali? Apa salah mereka sebenarnya?

Jungkook merogoh ponselnya dari saku celana, menatap lockscreen nya yang menampilkan fotonya dan Taehyung sebelum mengusap layarnya membuka lockscreen. Matanya menatap kosong ponselnya, tak ada satupun notif di ponselnya yang berasal dari Taehyung. Semua notif itu hanya berasal dari teman- temanya dan Jungkook benar- benar tak berniat untuk membalasnya, jadi dia memasukan handphone nya kedalam saku celana setelah menekan tombol lockscreen di ujung kanan atas ponselnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Jungkook setelah matanya menatap Jimin yang menunduk.

Jimin menghela nafas "Entahlah, aku pun tak yakin" jawabnya tanpa menatap Jungkook membuat Jungkook ikut menghela nafas dan kembali memandang keluar jendela cafe.

Cukup lama mereka kembali terdiam sebelum akhirnya Jimin berdiri sambil memakai mantelnya, membuat Jungkook menoleh padanya dan menatapnya bingung.

"Mau jalan- jalan?" ajak Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya ikut bangkit dan memakai mantelnya lalu berjalan keluar cafe bersama Jimin, meninggalkan cangkir coffe mereka yang tak tersentuh sedikit pun dan makin mendingin.

.

"Lotte World?" tanya Jungkook heran, pasalnya ini musim dingin, pasti salju menutupi wahana- wahana itu.

Jimin tersenyum "Mungkin akan ada beberapa wahana yang tak bisa kita naiki karena salju, tapi buktinya tempat ini masih buka, berarti masih ada beberapa wahana untuk bersenang- senang bukan?" tanya Jimin sambil membayar dua tiket yang dimintanya dan memberikan satu tiket di tangannya pada Jungkook yang langsung di terima oleh Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap tiket itu sebentar "Baiklah.."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam dunia hiburan itu. Berawal dari permainan tembak target yang dimenangi oleh Jungkook dan berhadiah sebuah boneka kelinci besar yang ditunjuknya, mereka berdua mulai menikmati hari yang mereka jalani ini, mencoba melupakan semua perasaan mengganjal dalam hati mereka dan bersenang- senang layaknya anak kecil.

Jungkook pun tanpa sadar meminta ini-itu pada Jimin yang dikabulkan dengan senang hati oleh Jimin. Jimin mengikuti semua apa mau Jungkook, menaiki wahana yang dipilih Jungkook, membelikan makanan yang dimau Jungkook, melakukan semua yang Jungkook minta tanpa mengeluh, tanpa sadar kalau sekarang dirinya menatap Jungkook bukan sebagai Jungkook, melainkan Yoongi. Dimata Jimin saat ini bukanlah Jungkook yang ada dihadapannya, tapi Yoongi, dan Jimin membiarkan imajinasinya bermain saat ini, melupakan tentang dirinya yang berkata dia menyukai Jungkook karena kenyataannya, hanya dengan berimajinasi bahwa Yoongi lah yang dihadapannya saat ini membuat Jimin.. bahagia, sangat bahagia, bahkan senyuman yang dari tadi pagi belum tersemat di wajahnya, kini malah terus terukir di wajahnya. Kenapa? Apa Jimin melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa dia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Yoongi? Apa yang terjadi dengan perasaannya?

Jungkook dan Jimin baru turun dari komidi putar yang mereka naiki, Jungkook berjalan terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan Jimin dibelakangnya.

"Yoongi hyung!" teriak Jimin tanpa sadar, dan seketika itu juga baik Jungkook maupun Jimin sama- sama berhenti di tempatnya.

Jungkook menoleh, menatap Jimin yang tercengang dengan perkataannya sendiri "Ada apa hyung?" ujar Jungkook, pura- pura tak menyadarinya.

"Aku.. ah, aku fikir tadi aku melihat Yoongi hyung, ternyata salah orang, hehe" ujar Jimin gugup.

Jungkook menunduk "Oh, begitu, yasudah ayo, habis ini kita langsung keasrama saja ya?" ujarnya dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang terdiam "Melihat Yoongi hyung ya?" lirih Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung?" panggil Jungkook saat Jimin sudah berada disisinya.

"Ya?" Jimin menoleh.

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya "Cobalah lebih jujur, jangan sampai kau menyesal, waktu tak bisa diputar, yakan?" tanya Jungkook dan kembali berjalan.

Jimin tercengang, Jungkook tau tadi Jimin berbohong, dan entah kenapa Jimin tak merasa bersalah sama sekali pada Jungkook karena telah menganggap anak itu sebagai Yoongi, kenapa? Ada apa dengan perasaannya? Jimin.. benar- benar merindukan Yoongi..

* * *

Hari ini sekolah kembali masuk seperti biasa, jam istirahat sedang berlangsung dan Bangtan kembali berkumpul seperti biasa, namun aura tidak menyenangkan masih sangat kental disana. Seokjin, Hoseok, Namjoon, menatap Yoongi, Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook bergantian dengan tatapan sedih. Jimin terlihat menempel pada Jungkook sementara Yoongi bersandar pada bahu Taehyung sambil memejamkan matanya.

Oh, jadi sekarang mereka malah memperkeruh suasana seperti ini?

Seokjin menghela nafas, menutup novel yang dibacanya dan berdiri dari duduknya, hendak beranjak dari sana sebelum Namjoon menghentikannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Seokjin menyentakkan tangan Namjoon "Aku ingin pergi dari sini, mau apalagi memangnya" ucapan ketus Seokjin membuat Taehyung, Jimin, Yoongi, dan Jungkook menoleh.

"Memang kenapa hyung?" tanya Jungkook gugup.

Seokjin bertolak pinggang "Kenapa ya? Aku ingin mengerjakan tugas sejarah mungkin?" ujar Seokjin menyindir Jungkook sarkatis membuat Jungkook menunduk.

"Ada apa dengan mu hyung?" sentak Taehyung dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, entahlah, dia merasa sedikit tak terima.

"Aku? Oh, aku baik- baik saja. Kenapa tak kau tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri?" ketus Seokjin membuat Taehyung diam.

Seokjin mendengus, menatap mereka berempat dengan nyalang sebelum akhirnya pergi dari situ diikuti Namjoon. Hoseok masih saja memandangi mereka berempat, membuat Yoongi risih dan akhirnya memilih pergi dengan sebal, Jungkook pun menyusul karena merasa bukan sesuatu yang baik jika dirinya terus berada disana.

"Kalian mencari kebahagiaan kan? Jadi apakah sudah bahagia?" tanya Hoseok sambil membuka komiknya.

Jimin dan Taehyung terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok, ataupun lebih tepatnya, mereka diam karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok. Ya, tindakan mereka selama ini memang untuk mencari kebahagiaan, tapi sampai mereka melakukan apa yang menurut mereka benarpun kebahagiaan itu tak juga mereka rasakan. Kenapa? Apa yang salah?

Hoseok menutup komiknya "Kenapa diam? Kalian tak bisa jawab? Bukankah kalian sudah melakukan apa yang menurut kalian benar?" tanya Hoseok "Oh atau sebenarnya kalian malah meninggalkan kebahagiaan kalian tanpa kalian sadari hanya untuk melakukan apa yang menurut kalian benar?"

Dari mereka berdua, Jimin lah yang paling merasa terpukul atas ucapan Hoseok, dia yang meninggalkan kebahagiaannya.. membiarkan kebahagiaannya melepaskannya.. Yoongi?

"Dapat sesuatu Jimin-ah?" tanya Hoseok membuat Jimin menatapnya dengan mata memerah.

Jimin pun menyerah dengan menjambak rambutnya kencang sambil menunduk, apa yang harus dilakukan? Kenapa semuanya malah terasa salah? Tak bisakah Jimin lebih bodoh lagi dari ini? Jimin pun menangis sambil tertawa, membuat Hoseok menatapnya iba, dia tak tau apa yang dirasakan Jimin, tapi sebagai hyung sekaligus sahabat, Hoseok mencoba untuk mengerti agar dia tak salah bicara saat menyampaikan sarannya pada Jimin, tapi melihat Jimin yang serapuh dan sehancur ini, Hoseok rasa dia belum sanggup untuk bisa memahami perasaan Jimin.

"Aku memang tak mengerti dengan semuanya, aku bahkan tak tau apa- apa, tapi aku ingin mencoba untuk bersikap sebagai hyung, jadi aku mencoba untuk memahami perasaan kalian. Tapi melihat kau menangis sampai seperti itu Jim, kurasa aku memang tak bisa mengerti dan takkan pernah bisa mengerti. Namun aku mencoba untuk mengikuti alur yang kalian buat berempat, jadi mungkin aku dapat menyampaikan sesuatu yang bermanfaat.." Hoseok menghela nafas sebentar "..coba kalian pikirkan apa yang membuat kalian bahagia. Misalnya, aku. Aku bahagia saat aku menari, jadi aku terus menari dan tak pernah meninggalkan dunia tari dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan tari, karena jika aku meninggalkan nya, aku akan merindukkannya dan mulai mencoba untuk menggapainya lagi."

Jimin mendongak dan menatap Hoseok yang tersenyum pada wajah muram nya "Coba anggap semuanya seperti itu. Siapa yang membuat kalian bahagia? Siapa yang membuat kalian rindu dan mencari? Siapa yang membuat kalian merasa kosong tanpa kehadirannya? Jangan pikirkan siapa yang kalian sukai, karena kalian takkan menemukan jawabannya, tapi pikirkan lah siapa yang membuat kalian bahagia karena berarti dialah yang kalian sukai. Pilihlah apa yang membuat kalian bahagia, karena kadang yang kalian anggap benar itu belum tentu membuat kalian bahagia, justru itu hanya jebakan yang kalian buat sendiri sehingga kalian menyesal di kemudian hari.." tutur Hoseok tenang.

Taehyung dan Jimin terdiam, merangkai satu persatu kalimat yang diucapkan Hoseok dan mengingatnya baik- baik. Membuat mereka berdua seakan dihempaskan kedasar jurang, membuat mereka ingin membunuh diri mereka sendiri karena telah melakukan tindakan bodoh. Terlebih Jimin, dia rasa dia tak bisa berhenti menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya, karena kini dia telah kehilangan semuanya.

"Tapi hyung, tidak ada gunanya aku memilih yang bisa membuatku bahagia, karena kau tau? Jungkook adikku hyung, demi Tuhan.." geram Taehyung sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Hoseok tersenyum "Aku tau, tapi tak mungkin bukan Tuhan menumbuhkan perasaan dihati kalian tanpa maksud tertentu? Meskipun pernyataan ku belum tentu benar, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba dan mencari tau kan? Sebelum kau menyesal Tae.."

Taehyung mendesah lelah "Aku.. aku tidak bisa hyung, bagaimana pun juga, dia.. dia adikku.." lirihnya pedih, dan untuk pertama kalinya, Hoseok melihat airmata itu turun membasahi pipi Taehyung membuat Hoseok sekali lagi merasa tidak berguna, akhirnya Hoseok memilih diam, tak tahu harus bicara apa, karena dia benar- benar tidak bisa memahami perasaan Jimin mau Taehyung.

Mendapati keterdiaman Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jimin tersenyum maklum dalam hati, mereka memang sudah terlalu keterlaluan, dan mungkin Hoseok juga bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Aku harus bagaimana" desah Taehyung yang diamini Jimin dalam hati.

Tak ada yang menjawab, hanya hembusan angin musim dingin yang berhembus, membelai keheningan mereka dengan hawa yang begitu dingin, membuat mereka semakin merasa tidak berguna.

* * *

Taehyung menutup pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Jungkook sedang meringkuk dengan selimutnya. Sudah lama tidak melihat adiknya itu berada dalam kamar, ingin rasanya menegur dan menanyakan apakah adiknya itu kedinginan, tapi egonya lebih besar sehingga Taehyung hanya memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya kearah lemari dan mengambil sebuah sweater berwarna coklat dan celana training abu- abu, lalu mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Taehyung keluar dan segara merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur miliknya. Keheningan yang melingkupi mereka membuat semuanya terasa canggung, tapi Taehyung mencoba mengabaikannya, dia tak boleh melakukan apapun yang membuat semuanya semakin sulit.

"Hyung?" panggil Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersentak, menarik nafas pelan, berusaha tenang dengan degup jantung yang tiba- tiba berdebar kencang.

"Hm?" jawab Taehyung seadanya, tak ingin menimbulkan euforia lebih jauh.

"Bercintalah dengan ku"

 ** _Deg_**

Taehyung berhenti bernafas, perkataan Jungkook barusan bagaikan sambaran petir untuknya. Bercinta dengan adiknya? Bohong kalau Taehyung tidak menginginkan itu, tapi itu adiknya! Taehyung tak mungkin berbuat segila itu meski keinginannya begitu membara, dia takkan pernah melakukan hal itu pada Jungkook, dia hanya.. tak sanggup.

"Kau gila?!" bentak Taehyung sambil bangkit dari kasurnya, menatap Jungkook yang entah bagaimana sudah berdiri di depannya.

Jungkook tersenyum sarkatis "Menurutmu?"'

Taehyung menggeram "Jangan terlihat seperti murahan!"

"Aku memang murahan bila dihadapan mu"

Taehyung tertawa sinis "Ohya? Seingatku kemarin kau menginap diapartement Jimin, apa kau mendesah di bawahnya seperti murahan juga?"

Hati Jungkook teriris mendengar perkataan Taehyung, tapi Jungkook berusaha menghiraukannya "Hm? Dari mana kau tau? Apa semalam Yoongi hyung menginap disini? Apa kau menggagahinya sampai dia mendesah dan memohon padamu? Seingatku tadi di taman dia merebahkan kepalanya di bahumu"

"Kalau iya memang kenapa? Itu bukan urusan mu!"

 ** _Plak_**

Taehyung merasakan pipinya memanas, tamparan keras dari Jungkook barusan bukanlah main- main sakitnya. Dengan perlahan, Taehyung menatap Jungkook, wajah anak itu memerah dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir.

"SETIDAKNYA HARGAILAH PERASAAN KU!" teriak Jungkook frustasi.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya kasar "BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MEMBAHAS MASALAH PERASAAN? TERIMALAH KENYATAANNYA!"

"Kenapa harus sesulit ini hyung? KENAPA?! Aku sakit hyung, hatiku sakit, aku tak sanggup lagi, aku tak kuat, daripada harus melihat mu yang terus menjauhi ku, lebih baik aku mati atau kau menghilang saja dari hadapan ku dan jangan pernah kembali, karena menangisi mu saat sebenarnya kau berada disekitar ku itu membuat ku merasa kau hidup tapi seperti mati! Apa yang kulakukan dengan hidupku? Menangisi orang hidup terus- terusan, membuang- buang airmataku untuk orang yang tak pernah memikirkan ku, lebih baik aku mati saja agar kau senang dan puas telah menyiksaku!"

"Kau fikir aku tidak tersiksa? Kau fikir aku tidak frustasi? Kau fikir aku tidak lelah? Kau fikir aku tidak pernah memikirkan mu? Kau fikir aku ingin menyiksamu? Kau fikir aku tidak menderita? KAU FIKIR AKU TIDAK MENCINTAMU JUGA HAH?!" bentak Taehyung frustasi "Aku frustasi Kook, kau fikir melihat mu menderita dan terus menangis karena ku ini tidak membuat ku menderita? Aku menghindari mu karena aku tak ingin membuat mu berharap padaku lebih jauh karena kita saudara kandung, aku ingin kau faham kalau kita tak punya masa depan bersama, tapi kau tak pernah mengerti, kau selalu berontak dan membuat ku gila, aku bahkan tak pernah berhenti memikirkan mu, aku begitu menginginkanmu, menjadi kan mu kekasihku dan mengucapkan kata cinta padamu setiap saat, tapi aku tau semuanya tak bisa berjalan seperti yang aku inginkan, jadi aku menjauh, aku menjauh untuk kebahagiaan kita, aku juga tersiksa Kook, aku sangat mencintai mu, tapi aku tak bisa apa- apa karena semuanya hanya akan terasa salah dan semakin salah jika kita memaksa!"

Jungkook menangis, dia tau dan mengerti semua yang diucapkan Taehyung, tapi dia tetap tak bisa menerimanya, dia terlalu mencintai pria yang menyandang status sebagai kakaknya itu.

"Aku lelah hyung, aku tak sanggup, benar- benar tak sanggup lagi!" sentak Jungkook sebelum keluar dari kamar asramanya, menghiraukan panggilan Taehyung yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan kembali.

Kaki telanjangnya menginjak aspal yang tertutup salju dingin, tepalak kakinya terasa kebas dan tubuhnya menggigil, namun Jungkook terus berlari sambil menangis, mencoba tidak perduli pada semua yang ada di sekitarnya, menutup matanya akan apa yang terjadi, mencoba berlari sejauh mungkin dari masalah dibelakangnya, menulikan pendengarannya dari Taehyung, dan menulikan pendengarannya dari orang- orang disekitar yang menyuruh nya berhenti sebelum tiba- tiba tubuhnya terhantam sebuah truk besar yang membuatnya terpental dan menabrak etalase kaca toko permen hingga kaca itu pecah.

Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya sakit minta ampun, seperti nyawanya ditarik keluar dari dalam tubuhnya, sekujur tubuhnya mati rasa sebelum akhirnya Jungkook pingsan.

Taehyung sendiri merasakan dirinya membeku, menyaksikan tubuh adiknya terhantam truk dan terpental jauh. Melihat tubuh adiknya yang berlumuran darah dengan mata terpejam. Taehyung menangis, sambil berlari dengan frustasi mencoba menggapai Jungkook, membawa tubuh adiknya dalam dekapannya tanpa memperdulikan bajunya yang ternodai darah Jungkook, mendekapnya erat sambil menangis dan mengucapkan maaf berkali- kali, berteriak tolong dengan kalap pada orang di sekitarnya agar segera memanggil ambulance yang langsung dilakukan oleh seorang wanita yang cukup tua sambil menatap Taehyung iba.

Tubuh Taehyung bergetar, semuanya terlalu tiba- tiba, sekarang Taehyung merasa benar- benar hancur dan takut, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook. Salju pun turun dengan tenangnya, seolah mengejek Taehyung yang menangis tersedu- sedu diatas tubuh berdarah adiknya, seolah menghina Taehyung yang hanya bisa meraung tanpa melakukan apa- apa selain mengucap maaf yang tak terdengar.

Taehyung tak dapat melakukan apa- apa, fikirannya tak bisa jernih lagi, dia hanya berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi dan dia segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku mencintai mu Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku, kumohon.. kembalilah.. hisk.."

.

.

 ** _To be continue.._**

.

.

 **Kalian pasti berfikir 'BAH APA- APAAN INI?'**

 **Iyaiya huhu, aku mungkin kurang ngajar karena udah bikin cerita kaya gini, tapi tolong jangan hakimi aku yaaa, kan tadi sudah aku jelaskan, hehe.**

 **Jadi bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang FF ini? Kalian pasti jengkel ya? Tapi sungguh, aku berjanji akan memberikan akhir yang bahagia, jadi mohon tetap menunggu FF abal ini ya ;[ jangan bosen- bosen bacanya yaa ;[ maafkan aku jika membuat kalian kurang senang dengan FF ini, jika memang tak mau dilanjut aku terima dan akan aku hapus, tapi aku akan terus berusaha semampuku, terimakasih kalian telah menghargainya ya *bow***

 **RnR?**


	7. Chapter 6

_Main Cast :_

 _Jeon Jeong Guk / Jungkook._

 _Kim Tae Hyung / V._

 _._

 _Support Cast :_

 _Min Yoon Gi / Suga._

 _Park Ji Min._

 _Kim Seok Jin / Jin._

 _Kim Nam Joon / Rapmon._

 _Jung Ho Seok / JHope._

 _Kim Jong In._

 _._

 _Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Brothership, School life, Incest._

 _._

 _Rated : T-M._

.

.

 **Guysssssssssssssssssssss!**

 **Maafkan aku yang update super duper telat yaaaa! Ini karena demi apapun aku baru ada internet buat post ini! Internet dirumah ku mati gatau kenapa-_-**

 **Ohya, disini aku pake dokter dan rumah sakit dari film DOTS, wkwkwk abis suka ajasih lucu!**

 **Langsung aja baca ya! I hope you enjoy this! Lafff:***

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Previous chapter_**

 **.**

 _Tubuh Taehyung bergetar, semuanya terlalu tiba- tiba, sekarang Taehyung merasa benar- benar hancur dan takut, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Jungkook. Salju pun turun dengan tenangnya, seolah mengejek Taehyung yang menangis tersedu- sedu diatas tubuh berdarah adiknya, seolah menghina Taehyung yang hanya bisa meraung tanpa melakukan apa- apa selain mengucap maaf yang tak terdengar._

 _Taehyung tak dapat melakukan apa- apa, fikirannya tak bisa jernih lagi, dia hanya berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi dan dia segera bangun dari tidurnya._

 _"_ _Aku mencintai mu Jungkook-ah, maafkan aku, kumohon.. kembalilah.. hisk.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

Taehyung menunggu dalam diam di depan ruang UGD rumah sakit Haesung, Seoul. Sekarang sudah pukul 7.00pm, berarti sudah dua jam lamanya dia menunggu di depan sini, dan sudah dua jam lamanya Jungkook berjuang di dalam sana. Tatapan matanya memandang kosong tangannya yang terdapat bercak darah yang mulai mengering, darah Jungkook yang mengalir begitu deras nya tanpa bisa Taehyung tahan.

Taehyung menelfon Yoongi sejam yang lalu dan memberi tahukan padanya kalau Jungkook kecelakaan. Yoongi pun panik dan segera memberi tau yang lainnya, mereka berbondong- bondong kerumah sakit dan hanya dapat diam tanpa melakukan apa- apa begitu melihat Taehyung yang nampak sangat terpukul, bahkan untuk bertanya pun mereka segan.

 ** _Brak_**

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka dengan lebarnya, menampilkan para suster dan dua orang dokter yang mendorong kasur yang ditiduri Jungkook dengan tergesa, Jungkook masih belum membuka matanya, wajahnya begitu pucat seperti tak bernyawa, berbagai macam alat medis dipasangkan pada tubuhnya, salah satu dokter menekan perut Jungkook yang terus mengeluarkan darah dengan kain kasa, sementara dokter yang lain menghampiri mereka, peluh menetes derah dari dahinya.

"Apa dari kalian ada yang merupakan kerabatnya?"

Taehyung bangkit dengan tergesa "Aku kakaknya"

Dokter itu menatap Taehyung sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "Pasien Jeon Jungkook mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat pada perutnya yang membuatnya harus di operasi sekarang juga atau nyawanya tak bisa tertolong, aku butuh kau untuk menandatangani surat persetujuan operasi sekarang juga atau adik mu tak bisa diselamatkan. Meski kemungkinan nya kecil, aku berusaha semampu ku dan aku butuh bantuan mu karena kau keluarganya, jadi apa kau setuju?"

Taehyung terdiam, menatap dokter itu cemas, tarikkan nafas berat terdengar dari mulutnya "Tolong.." Taehyung menatap name tag yang tertera pada jas dokter cantik itu "..dokter Kang Mo Yeon, tolong.. selamatkan lah adikku, apapun caranya.." lirih Taehyung menatap dokter itu dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan ketakutan yang luar biasa dalam.

Dokter Kang tersenyum "Aku akan berusaha" ujarnya sembari menepuk pundak Taehyung "Apa diantara kalian ada yang bergolongan darah A? Pasien kehilangan banyak darah dan membutuhkan donor darah secepatnya pada saat operasi, rumah sakit kehabisan persediaan golongan darah A, dan jika menunggu kiriman kantong darah dari bank darah akan memakan waktu yang lama, jadi ada yang bisa membantu?" ujar dokter Kang sambil menatap keenam lelaki itu satu- persatu.

"Golongan darah ku A!" ujar Jimin cepat, matanya menampakkan kecemasan yang luar biasa.

"Aku juga!" ujar Namjoon dan Hoseok bersamaan.

Dokter Kang mengangguk lalu menyuruh ketiga orang itu mengikutinya yang langsung dilakukan tanpa pikir panjang. Meninggalkan Taehyung, Yoongi, dan Seokjin yang menatap kepergian orang- orang itu dengan sendu sebelum melangkah mengikuti mereka menuju ruang operasi, menyisakan Taehyung yang terdiam dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Pening yang begitu menyiksa menyerangnya secara tiba- tiba membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih hingga akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk pada lantai rumah sakit.

"Bagaimana bisa.. Jungkook-ah.. bagaimana bisa?" lirih Taehyung tak percaya sebelum kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan segera menghubungi ibunya, memberi tahu jika Jungkook kecelakaan dan sedang menjalani operasi, Taehyung juga meminta sang ibu untuk kembali ke Korea bersama ayahnya karena ada hal penting yang ingin dia tanyakan, setelah selesai dengan semua ucapannya, Taehyung mematikan ponselnya, gurat emosi, takut, bingung, cemas, dan ketidakpercayaan terpampang jelas diwajah tampannya.

Taehyung menggeram kesal hingga membanting ponselnya kelantai, membuat layar ponsel itu retak, namun Taehyung tak perduli. Dia menjambak surai jeruknya dan mulai menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" lirih Taehyung entah pada siapa.

.

Kyungsoo menutup telfon dari Taehyung dengan pandangan cemas, airmata mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Dia melangkah menuju ruang kerja Chanyeol dan mendapati suaminya itu menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melangkah mendekati istrinya.

"Jungkook kecelakaan, Taehyung baru saja menelfon.." ujar Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol menahan nafasnya "Dia menyuruh kita ke Korea secepatnya karena Jungkook akan operasi, dia bilang dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting pada kita.."

Chanyeol diam, menatap manik istrinya yang memancarkan kecemasan dan ketakutan yang begitu kentara, lelaki tinggi itupun hanya diam sambil membawa Kyungsoo menuju pelukan hangatnya sambil mengusap lembut rambut panjang istrinya.

"Apa Taehyung sudah tau? Chanyeol-ie.. aku takut, bagaimana kita menjelaskannya?"

"Sttt.. cepat atau lambat mereka pasti tau, kau tak perlu takut, aku ada di samping mu.."

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya "Aku takut Yeol.. aku takut Taehyung dan Jungkook akan membenci kita karena menyembunyikan semua ini dari mereka.."

"Jangan berfikir terlalu jauh, apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu bersama mu.."

* * *

Taehyung memeluk kakinya sambil duduk diatas rerumputan sungai Han yang tertutup salju, sungai itu pun sedikit membeku karena udara Seoul yang meningkat akhir- akhir ini mengingat ini sudah pertengahan musim dingin. Dia mengeratkan mantelnya dan menaikkan syal merahnya hingga menutupi hidungnya. Taehyung memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari rumah sakit karena tak sanggup dengan kacaunya keadaan disana. Jungkook benar- benar kehilangan banyak darah karena kecelakaan itu, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana tubuh itu terpental dan menabrak etalase kaca sampai pecah, sudah pasti banyak darah yang terbuang karena insiden itu. Yoongi hyung dan Seokjin hyung pun sampai turun tangan membantu karena kebetulan golongan darah mereka O yang merupakan golongan darah donor universal sehingga bisa ikut mendonorkan darahnya untuk Jungkook juga. Dokter Kang bilang, dia sudah cukup banyak mengambil darah Jimin, Namjoon hyung, dan juga Hoseok hyung, dia tak bisa terus- terusan mengambil darah mereka bertiga atau mereka bertiga akan kekurangan darah juga.

Taehyung memilih pergi karena tak kuat melihat semuanya, itu terlalu kacau, membuat ketakutan Taehyung semakin bertambah, lagipula dirinya tak bisa membantu apa- apa karena golongan darahnya AB, dia tak bisa ikut menodonorkan darahnya pada Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap langit yang semakin gelap, sudah pukul 9.00pm. Lelah langsung menyerang tubuhnya, semua masalah yang datang bertubi- tubi membuatnya lelah fisik dan batin, membuatnya begitu terpukul. Dan Taehyung benci pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan apa- apa selain menyalahkan keadaan.

Pikirannya melayang menuju Jungkook, adiknya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan mengganjal yang menghampiri Taehyung ketika dokter Kang bilang kalau golongan darah Jungkook A, karena seingatnya golongan darah anak itu O, bukan A. Apa golongan darah seseorang bisa berubah seiring bertambah nya usia? Atau dokter yang salah mendiagnosis golongan darah Taehyung waktu itu? Taehyung tertawa konyol atas pemikiran otak pintarnya, mana mungkin seperti itukan? Taehyung merasa ada yang salah disini, oleh karena itu dia meminta ayah dan ibunya untuk segera ke Korea karena Taehyung butuh kebenaran dari semua ini.

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya, menatap langit malam yang berbintang sebentar sebelum membawa langkahnya menuju suatu tempat, dia tak bisa berdiam diri. Setidaknya ada suatu yang mungkin dapat dilakukannya untuk mengusir rasa penasarannya.

Tuhan.. bolehkah Taehyung berharap sekali lagi? Taehyung tak ingin apa- apa, dia hanya ingin bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya, Jungkook, bisakah?

* * *

Jimin menatap tubuh Jungkook yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rumah sakit, matanya terpejam tanpa ada tanda- tanda akan terbuka. Hampir sekujur tubuhnya dibalut perban, jangan lupakan alat- alat medis yang tertempel setia di tubuhnya. Jimin menarik kursi di dekat nakas menuju ranjang Jungkook dan duduk di kursi itu, tubuhnya masih terasa lemas pasca donor darah saat operasi tadi. Operasi hidup dan mati itu berlangsung 6 jam lamanya, dan sekarang sudah jam 05.00am, seperti nya dia akan izin sekolah hari ini.

Hyung- hyung nya yang lain pun tak kalah lelah dengan Jimin. Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Hoseok terlelap dengan tenang di sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan, sementara Yoongi pamit pulang keasrama untuk mengambil pakaian dan mencari Taehyung yang hilang entah kemana, ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi.

Jujur, enam jam yang lalu adalah enam jam paling mengerikan di dalam hidup Jimin dan juga hyung- hyung nya, bagaimana mereka yang hanya bisa melihat Jungkook bertarung sendirian, berusaha untuk tetap hidup dan tak meninggalkan mereka semua, bagaimana Jungkook yang berulang kali mengalami penurunan tekanan darah drastis akibat jantungnya yang mulai melemah, bagaimana Seokjin hyung dan Yoongi hyung menangis meraung- raung mendoakan Jungkook agar anak itu bisa selamat dari situasi antara hidup dan matinya, rasanya Jimin ingin melupakan itu semua.

Tangannya meraih tangan Jungkook yang begitu halus dengan hati- hati, takut menyakiti lelaki manis itu dan mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya, meski Jimin tau Jungkook bukannya tidur melainkan sedang dalam masa kritis pasca operasi. Menatap wajah Jungkook membuat Jimin tenang, namun bukan ketenangan dalam arti cinta, Jimin hanya merasa lega kalau Jungkook baik- baik saja, entahlah mungkin dia mulai mengerti perasaan nya pada Jungkook sedikit demi sedikit.

Sekarang di faham kalau apa yang dirasakannya pada Jungkook bukanlah cinta, dulu Jimin memang mencintai Jungkook, namun seiring bergantinya tahun, sosok Jungkook perlahan terhapus dari hatinya, cinta yang tadinya dirasakan untuk Jungkook, berganti menjadi kasih sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya. Jimin sadar sekarang, meski terlambat tapi dia bersyukur dia bisa menyadari perasaannya yang dulu kalut itu, meskipun karena bantuan Hoseok, tapi Jimin bahagia.

Setidaknya Jimin tau kalau dia 'mungkin' tak lagi mencintai Jungkook, kalau 'mungkin' sosok Jungkook tanpa disadarinya mulai tergantikkan oleh sosok Yoongi yang menemaninya setahun belakangan ini. Jimin tau Jimin bodoh karena terlambat menyadarinya, tapi dia ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula, dia ingin menggenggam Yoongi kembali perlahan- lahan, meyakinkan Yoongi kalau hanya lelaki itulah yang mengisi hatinya, hanya lelaki itulah yang dicintainya.

Tangan Jimin terlulur untuk mengusap pucuk kepala Jungkook lembut, senyum yang amat indah terpatri di wajahnya, Jimin berharap Jungkook cepat sembuh dan segera menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Taehyung.

 ** _Ceklek_**

Pintu ruang rawat Jungkook terbuka, menampilkan Yoongi yang membawa ransel besar dengan wajah lelahnya. Jimin langsung menghampiri Yoongi dan mengambil alih ransel itu.

"Istirahatlah hyung, kau tampak sangat kelelahan"

Yoongi tersenyum "Kau juga Jimin, jangan selalu mengkhawatirkan ku, aku baik- baik saja.."

Jimin menggenggam tangan Yoongi "Kumohon hyung, izinkan aku mengkhawatirkan mu, aku tulus, aku tak suka melihat wajah kelelahan mu, mungkin kau bilang kau akan baik- baik saja, namun aku tidak baik- baik saja jika melihat mu seperti ini, maka dari itu istirahatlah.."

"Kau.. jangan bersikap terlalu hangat Jim, kau membuat ku terlihat munafik dengan terus- terusan menampik perasaan ku.." ujar Yoongi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku.. maafkan aku hyung" Jimin terdiam setelahnya, merutuk mulutnya yang entah kenapa malah meminta maaf, sial! Keraguan macam apalagi ini?! Entahlah, walaupun Jimin sudah meyakinkan setengah hatinya kalau dia mencintai Jungkook, tapi ada bagian hatinya yang lain yang tak rela melepas Jungkook. Apa? Kenapa?

"Tak usah minta maaf, kau tidak salah.." tutur Yoongi lembut membuat Jimin menangis, tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Bisakah kau berhenti hyung?" lirih Jimin "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap lembut seperti itu walaupun hatimu sangat sakit?! Kenapa hyung?! Kenapa hyung selalu mampu tersenyum seperti itu?! Aku-"

"Lalu aku harus apa Jimin? Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan" ujar Yoongi dengan senyum pedihnya.

Jimin mendekati Yoongi, menatap lurus iris kelam Yoongi "Hyung, kumohon.. aku lebih baik melihat mu marah atau menamparku atau meneriakki ku lelaki brengsek, apapun itu lakukan sesukamu. Aku merasa semakin berdosa padamu yang selalu tersenyum sementara aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam! Tidak bisakah kau sekali saja berteriak di depan wajah ku tentang betapa sakitnya hati mu? Tentang betapa jahatnya aku? Tentang betapa kejam nya aku? Jangan seperti ini hyung, aku merasa bersalah melihat mu tersenyum diatas kesakitan hatimu yang menjerit pilu karena ku.." jelas Jimin.

Yoongi tersenyum, tak berniat menuruti ucapan Jimin sedikit pun "Kalau aku melakukan itu apa kau akan kembali padaku?" tanya Yoongi membuat Jimin terdiam, Yoongi mundur satu langkah lalu menatap Jimin lagi- lagi dengan senyuman terbaiknya yang terlihat tulus walaupun netranya menampakkan guratan luka yang begitu jelas "Tak perduli apapun yang ku lakukan, kau takkan pernah mencintai ku dan kembali ke pelukkan ku, jadi tak ada gunanya aku melakukan apa yang kau katakan karena itu hanya akan membuang waktu dan tenaga ku saja. Aku mencintai mu tanpa syarat Jimin, dan karena itu aku takkan bisa membenci mu dan melakukan hal itu padamu, kau terlalu baik dimata ku, kau bagaikan sosok malaikat yang selalu membentangkan sayap kokoh mu untuk melindungi ku, oleh karena itu aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain ini sebagai rasa terimakasihku atas waktumu yang sudah kau lalui bersama ku setahun kemarin"

Jimin terdiam, menatap Yoongi sendu, lidahnya kelu, dia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun, pada akhirnya suara hatinya yang berbisik kalau dia mencintai Yoongi saat ini tak bisa dilontarkan nya dihadapan Yoongi. Mulutnya seolah dikunci rapat- rapat. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang mewakili perasaannya, berharap pesan tak langsungnya ini bisa sampai pada Yoongi.

Tangan Jimin mengepal erat, dia benci pada dirinya yang lemah, dia benci pada dirinya yang tak mampu mengucapkan kata- kata sederhana tentang perasaannya di hadapan orang yang dicintainya, dia benci pada dirinya yang hanya bisa merutuk dan mengeluh tanpa berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari belenggu rasa bersalah yang semakin menjeratnya ini, menghempaskannya kedasar jurang yang paling curam dan dalam, membuat tubuhnya serasa seperti dihujami ribuan jarum tak kasat mata. Jimin berdarah, hatinya seolah berdarah, menahan semua kenyataan yang terus menerus di tampiknya dan hidup dalam bayang- bayang kemunafikan, merasa bertanggung jawab atas senyuman Yoongi yang terasa palsu namun tulus.

Jimin mendongak menatap Yoongi, bibirnya terbuka, ingin sekali mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintai mu' tapi lagi- lagi itu semua seolah tertahan diujung lidah, menghasilkan perang batin yang tak berbuah apa- apa selain kekosongan.

"Aku ingin membeli makanan, kau... istirahatlah.."

 ** _Blam_**

Pintu tertutup, menyisakan Jimin dalam kesunyian ruangan inap Jungkook. Jimin merasa begitu bodoh karena terlambat sadar kalau ternyata eksistensi Yoongi di ruang lingkup hidupnya sangat besar selama ini dan pada akhirnya Jimin tak bisa melakukan apa- apa selain diam.

* * *

Hoseok bangun dari tidur nya untuk mendapatkan segelas air karena tenggorokkan nya terasa benar- benar kering, namun niatnya urung saat mendapati Jimin tertidur dilantai kamar entah untuk alasan apa. Hoseok berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Jimin dengan lebih jelas, ada jejak airmata disana, apakah Hoseok sudah melewakan sesuatu yang penting? Karena tak tega, akhirnya Hoseok memutuskan untuk membangunkan Jimin dengan mengguncangkan bahunya pelan,

"Kenapa tertidur disini?"

Jimin mengucek matanya pelan "Eoh? Entahlah hyung.. hehe"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya "Kembalilah ke asrama, istirahat, besok kau bisa kesini lagi"

Jimin terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk "Baik hyung.. terimakasih" dan Hoseok hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil menatap Jimin yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

Setelah Jimin menghilang dari pandangannya, Hoseok menghela nafas lalu menatap Jungkook yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan segala macam alat medis yang menempel ditubuhnya. Tekanan darahnya rendah, namun masih cukup kuat untuk memompa jantungnya untuk bertahan hidup. Jemari panjang Hoseok mengusap pelan rambut kelam Jungkook, merasakan tekstur kulit Jungkook yang seperti bayi, sangat lembut, membuat Hoseok nyaman menyentuhnya.

Hoseok menjauhkan tangannya dari kening Jungkook, lalu menjatuhkan pantatnya diatas kursi yang tadi di duduki Jimin. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Jungkook. Melihat Jungkook, membuat Hoseok berfikir, apa maksud dari semua ini? Tidakkah semua masalah yang terjadi pada mereka terlalu rumit? Apa ada yang tersembunyi dibalik semua kegelisahan ini?

Hoseok menghela nafas, air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ditahan, hatinya sakit melihat sahabatnya yang seperti meronta- ronta meminta pertolongan pada siapapun yang bisa menolong mereka. Hoseok pun berkali- kali mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu mereka, namun rasanya, tangan itu tak pernah sampai, entah kenapa mereka berempat malah jatuh semakin dalam dan dalam, membuat Hoseok tak bisa lagi meraihnya.

* * *

Keesokkan paginya, Taehyung kembali sekolah seperti biasa. Dirinya diberondong pertanyaan- pertanyaan oleh teman- temannya perihal Jungkook yang mereka tau sebagai orang yang satu kamar dengannya. Taehyung hanya membalas 'dia baik- baik saja' atau bahkan menghiraukan mereka jika pertanyaan mereka sudah terlalu banyak, dan sialnya, Jimin dan hyung- hyungnya tak ada yang masuk sekolah hari ini, membuat pertanyaan teman- teman, maupun adik kelas dan kakak kelas nya itu makin banyak. Popularitas Jungkook memang cukup untuk membuat berita perihal kecelakaannya menyebar dengan cepat.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Taehyung berkali- kali di tegur gurunya lantaran tidak fokus, namun tak ada yang memarahinya karena Taehyung memang murid yang cerdas. Hati Taehyung tak tenang, dia tak tau bagaimana kabar Jungkook sekarang, dia meninggalkan Jungkook bahkan sebelum operasi anak itu selesai, dan tak ada satupun hyungnya yang berniat menghubunginya untuk memberi tahu keadaan Jungkook.

 ** _Tok_**

 ** _Tok_**

 ** _Tok_**

Pintu kelas Taehyung diketuk, membuat Taehyung dan semua penghuni kelas mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada pintu yang terbuka, dan menampakkan guru Jung, guru BK di sekolahnya. Guru itu membisikkan sesuatu pada guru yang mengajar dikelasnya, guru Kim, setelah guru Kim mengangguk, guru Jung tiba- tiba menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Jeon Taehyung, silahkan bereskan perlengkapan mu dan ikut saya keluar, ada yang menunggu mu" ujar nya halus, Taehyung terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum segera merapihkan barang- barang nya dan melangkah keluar kelas setelah berpamitan dengan guru Kim.

"Ibu?" panggil Taehyung begitu mendapati ibunya ada di luar kelas. Guru Jung mohon pamit dan segera meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu berdua.

Nyonya Jeon Kyungsoo segera memeluk Taehyung erat "Kenapa ibu ada disini? Ibu tak ingin mengunjungi Jungkook?"

"Ibu sudah mengunjungi Jungkook bersama ayah, sekarang ibu ingin menemuimu"

"Dimana ayah?"

Kyungsoo menuntun tangan Taehyung untuk mengikutinya "Menungunggu kita di depan"

Di gerbang sekolah Taehyung, sebuah audi berwarna putih terparkir dengan manisnya, Taehyung masuk kedalam mobil itu diikuti ibunya, dan matanya menangkap ayahnya yang gemar senyum itu menatapnya lembut lalu mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, ayah nya pun langsung menancapkan gas mobil nya dan menuju kesuatu tempat.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah restoran eropa pada bangsal VIP, duduk dengan tenang sembari menunggu pesanan datang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara tenang nya, mencoba menampik semua kemungkinan yang ada di otaknya.

Taehyung melihat ayahnya, Jeon Chanyeol merogoh saku jas cream nya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu lalu memberikannya pada Taehyung, sebuah kalung perak dengan pendant 'KTH' dan sebuah liontin berbentuk lingkaran. Taehyung menatap liontin itu bingung, sebelum membukanya, menampilkan foto seorang wanita cantik di bagian kanan, dan seorang bayi laki- laki di bagian kiri. Taehyung tersenyum miris, matanya terasa panas.

"Jadi.. ini ibuku?" ujarnya lirih, membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tersentak, jadi Taehyung sudah tau.

"Saat Jungkook akan operasi, dokter bilang kalau golongan darah Jungkook A, dan saat itu juga aku langsung terheran karena seingat ku golongan darah Jungkook itu O, dan itu kalian yang memberi tahu nya pada ku. Karena aku penasaran, aku kembali kerumah kita malam dimana Jungkook kecelakaan, lagipula saat itu sudah tengah malam, tak mungkin aku kembali ke asrama sekolah. Aku masuk kedalam kantor ayah dan mencari berkas- berkas yang aku butuhkan. Sulit mencari berkas- berkas keluarga diantara tumpukkan berkas- berkas kantor tapi entah bagaimana aku menemukannya dengan mudah. Hal pertama yang aku temukan adalah akte kelahiran Jungkook yang asli yang mencantumkan kalau Jungkook lahir tahun 1997 yang berarti dia dua tahun lebih muda dariku, kenapa? Seingatku kalian bilang Jungkook satu tahun lebih muda dariku, tapi aku mencoba menghiraukannya. Yang kedua adalah kartu keluarga, aku sempat kaget dan kesal saat melihat kartu keluarga itu, karena kalian hanya mencantumkan nama Jungkook dan tidak mencantumkan namaku, tapi aku tak mau termakan emosi jadi aku tetap mencari sesuatu yang aku butuhkan sebagai bukti penguat hipotesisku. Dan entah bagaimana, aku menemukan catatan kesehatan kalian yang mencamtukan golongan darah kalian, yaitu A, kalian berdua bergolongan darah A, hanya ada dua hipotesis untuk itu, pertama kalian melahirkan anak bergolongan darah O, atau kalian melahirkan anak bergolongan darah A, dan lahir lah Jungkook, tak ada hasil penelitian yang mengatakan orang tua bergolongan darah A dan A dapat melahirkan anak bergolongan darah AB, jadi aku kembali kerumah sakit untuk menyingkirkan keraguan ku, aku melakukan test darah, kupikir mungkin saja waktu itu dokter salah menentukkan golongan darah ku, dan ternyata hasilnya tidak sesuai harapan ku karena golongan darahku memang AB. Jadi sekali lagi aku kembali kerumah dan kembali ke kantor ayah untuk mencari berkas- berkas yang mungkin dapat menyembuhkan kegilaan ku karena kenyataan yang baru saja ku dapatkan seorang diri. Dan disana, aku menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.." Taehyung merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang telah dilaminating, kertas yang tampak usang dan ada percikan darah di beberapa bagian "Ini kartu keluarga yang lain, ada tiga nama yang tercantum disini, Kim Yi Fan, Kim Joon Myeon, dan.. " Taehyung menghelas nafas "..Kim Tae Hyung" Taehyung menatap kedua orang tuanya "Apakah itu aku?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menatap Kyungsoo yang menatap nya cemas, Chanyeol sudah menduga semua ini, Taehyung itu pintar, seperti ayah kandungnnya Yifan atau dirinya biasa memanggil orang itu Kris.

"Ya, itu kau Tae.." lirih Chanyeol.

"Jadi.. aku bukan anak kandung kalian? Kalian bukan orang tua biologisku? Wanita di liontin ini adalah orang tua biologis ku? Lalu dimana ayah ku? Dimana wanita ini? Kenapa kalian yang merawat dan membesarkan ku?" ujar Taehyung dengan suara tercekat, hampir menangis, Kyungsoo langsung saja duduk di samping Taehyung dan menarik Taehyung dengan hati- hati ke pelukkannya, takut menerima penolakkan, namun ternyata Taehyung malah memeluknya erat dan tangisnya pecah di pelukkan Kyungsoo.

"Ibu, jelaskan padaku siapa orang tua kandungku? Kenapa aku ada pada kalian? Apa aku dibuang? Apa aku anak yang tak di inginkan? Kenapa? Ini.. sakit sekali rasanya! Hisk.."

Kyungsoo mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Taehyung, airmatanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan, walaupun Taehyung bukan anak kandungnya, tapi merawat dan membesarkan Taehyung hingga berumur 17 tahun cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo menganggap Taehyung sebagai anaknya sendiri. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata basahnya dan mengangguk, Taehyung harus tau kebenarannya.

"Taehyung-ah, dengarkanlah, ayah akan menjelaskannya.." tutur Chanyeol lembut, menatap teduh mata basah Taehyung yang kini menatapnya, Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo dan menatap lurus mata orang yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai ayah 17 tahun belakangan ini, menyiapkan dirinya untuk semua yang akan di dengarnya.

.

 ** _Flashback 20 tahun lalu_**

.

 **Malam itu Chanyeol sedang asyik menghitung kalkulasi diagram perusahaannya sebelum Kris datang dengan tiba- tiba dan mendobrak pintu kerjanya.**

 **"** **Yak! Naga bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau menghancurkan konsentrasi ku!"**

 **Kris tidak memperdulikan omelan Chanyeol dan segera mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa yang ada diruang kerja Chanyeol dan memijat keningnya membuat Chanyeol menatapnya heran.**

 **"** **Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol menutup laptopnya dan menghampiri sahabatnya.**

 **"** **Aku muak Chan!" desah Kris frustasi.**

 **"** **Joonmyeon noona?"**

 **Kris mengangguk "Orang tua ku tetap tak mau merestuiku dengan Joonmyeon hanya karena kau tau? Mereka bilang Joonmyeon hanya gadis kampungan yang tak punya harta! Keparat sekali mereka itu!"**

 **"** **Lalu kau mau apa?"**

 **Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Aku tak tau!"**

 _Ceklek_

 **"** **Oh, Kris oppa?" pintu ruang kerja Chanyeol terbuka, menampilkan Kyungsoo yang membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh gingseng yang tadinya akan dia berikan untuk Chanyeol, suaminya, tapi melihat Kris sedang tidak baik- baik saja membuatnya menyerahkan cangkir itu kehadapan Kris yang di terima Kris dengan senang hati.**

 **Kris meneguk tehnya pelan, merasakan pening nya hilang secara perlahan- lahan, saat teh itu hanya tersisa setengah cangkir, Kris meletakkan tehnya keatas meja "Chan, kupikir aku akan menikahi Joonmyeon" ujar Kris tenang membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol tersentak kaget.**

 **"** **Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?"**

 **"** **Persetan dengan mereka, aku akan kabur dari rumah dan menikahi Joonmyeon!"**

 **"** **Kau yakin?"**

 **Kris menghela nafas "Sangat yakin"**

 **.**

 **Kris dan Joonmyeon pun menikah secara sederhana di rumah Joonmyeon. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo turut serta menghadiri pernikahan itu dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk sahabatnya. Satu tahun setelah mereka menikah, mereka di karuania seorang anak laki- laki yang di beri nama Kim Tae Hyung. Saat itu Chanyeol meledek Kris habis- habisan perihal dirinya yang baru satu tahun menikah sudah punya anak sedangkan Chanyeol yang sudah dua tahun menikah belum juga dikaruniai anak, Chanyeol hanya merasa iri.**

 **Saat Taehyung berusia 2 bulan, ayah Kris datang secara tiba- tiba kerumah Kris dan meminta maaf, berkata kalau dia telah merestui hubungan Kris dan Joonmyeon dan meminta mereka kembali. Kris awalnya curiga, namun melihat Joonmyeon yang sangat bahagia kala itu, Kris pun akhirnya menyetujui permintaan ayahnya, namun Kris menolak untuk tinggal dirumah yang dibelikan ayahnya dan melarang seluruh keluarganya untuk melihat apalagi menyentuh anaknya. Jika harus pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Joonmyeon, Kris akan menitipkan anaknya pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.**

 **Suatu hari, Joonmyeon datang sendirian dengan membawa Taehyung kerumah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo, dia bilang dia ingin membuat kartu keluarga dan menitipkan Taehyung pada mereka. Satu jam kemudian, Taehyung menangis dengan tiba- tiba, membuat Kyungsoo mengobrak- abrik tas yang di berikan Joonmyeon padanya untuk mencari susu, namun nihil, sepertinya Joonmyeon lupa memasukannya, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menelpon Joonmyeon, hendak bertanya.**

 **"** Halo? **"**

 **"** **Eonnie, apa kau lupa memasukkan susu Tae?"**

 **"** Astaga, apa kau tak bisa menemukannya? **"**

 **"** **Tidak"**

 **"** Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, aku akan samp-AAAAA-tutttt **"**

 **Mendengar Joonmyeon berteriak, Kyungsoo panik "Eonnie, halo? Kau baik- baik saja?"**

 **Merasa percuma karena tak ada jawaban, Kyungsoo segera memanggil Chanyeol dan menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengikuti GPS handphone Joonmyeon untuk menyusulnya, tangan Kyungsoo memeluk Taehyung dengan erat. Dan setelah sampai ditempat, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dikejutkan dengan pemandangan sebuah mobil BMW hitam menabrak pohon, membuat pohon itu hampir tumbang, dan didalamnya ada Joonmyeon yang tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepalanya. Mereka pun segera turun dari mobil dan segera menghampiri Joonmyeon.**

 **Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, airmatanya mengalir deras, sementara Chanyeol mengambil kartu keluarga yang ada di tangan Joonmyeon lalu menyerahkan nya pada Kyungsoo yang menangis. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Joonmyeon dengan hati- hati, lalu mengecek pergelangan tangannya dan pangkal lehernya, tak ada denyut apapun disana. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dan menggelengkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo menangis dan langsung memeluk erat Taehyung yang tiba- tiba saja kembali menangis kencang.**

 **Chanyeol meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Kris dan sahabatnya itu datang 15 menit kemudian dengan wajah yang sangat kacau dan terpukul. Chanyeol bahkan memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat Kris memeluk Joonmyeon erat sambil meraung- raung, entahlah Chanyeol tak ingin membayangkannya.**

 **Joonmyeon di makamkan keesokkan harinya, saat itu langit tampak mendung, Taehyung masih bersama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sampai hari ini, mengingat Kris sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik untuk mengurus Taehyung.**

 **Saat itu 20 menit sebelum jasad Joonmyeon dibawa kepemakaman untuk di kebumi kan. Chanyeol menemani Kris yang tampak sulit berjalan entah karena apa untuk menemui ayahnya, mengingatkan kalau Joonmyeon akan segera di kubur, dan disana Kris dan Chanyeol mendapati kenyataan yang mengejutkan. Mereka mendengar percakapan ayah Kris dengan seseorang di sebrang telfon entah siapa.**

 **"** **Ya, aku akan segera mentransfer uang mu" ujar ayah Kris sambil tertawa.**

 **"** **..."**

 **"** **Tentu saja. Kau hebat, jalang itu sudah mati dan akan segera dikubur sebentar lagi"**

 **"** **..."**

 **"** **Ah, tentu saja! Mana sudi aku merestui jalang itu jadi menantuku! Aku hanya berakting saat tau dia melahirkan anak laki- laki, anak itu akan aku gunakan sebagai penerus ku, haha"**

 **"** **..."**

 **"** **Baik- baik, akan aku tambahkan. Kalau begitu aku harus pergi, aku tak mau Yifan curiga" tuan Kim menutup telfonnya dan berbalik, alangkah terkejutnya ia mendapati Kris dan Chanyeol ada di depan pintu ruang kerjanya, menatapnya dengan marah.**

 **"** **Jadi ayah yang membunuh Joonmyeon?" tutur Kris geram.**

 **"** **Yifan, ini tid-"**

 **"** **JAWAB AKU BRENGSEK!"**

 **Tuan Kim menghela nafas "Ya, itu memang aku. Tapi ini semua untuk kebaikkan mu, banyak gadis cantik diluar sana, kau tak usah menangisi kematian jalang itu. Setelah ini kau akan menerima perjodohan yang sudah kurancang dengan keluarga Park" ujar ayahnya santai, membuat Kris makin geram dan memukul ayah nya dengan membabi buta, tuan Kim bisa saja mati kalau Chanyeol tak menghentikkan Kris.**

 **"** **LEPASKAN AKU CHANYEOL! BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Kris meraung- raung di dekapan Chanyeol, matanya memerah karena tangisannya yang begitu pilu, membuat Chanyeol iba.**

 **"** **JANGAN PERNAH MENGHARAPKAN KEHADIRANKU LAGI TUAN KIM, SUDAH CUKUP AKU MENJADI BIDAK CATUR MU! AKU MUAK! KAU MERENGGUT SEMUA YANG KUCINTAI TANPA PERASAAN! KAU BIADAD! IBLIS BRENGSEK!"**

 **Setelah itu Kris lebih sering mengurung diri dirumah, dia bahkan tak menghadiri pemakaman Joonmyeon saat itu, dia bahkan melupakan Taehyung. Chanyeol yang geram karena Kris terus mengurung diri dirumah nya selama seminggu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu rumah sahabatnya itu, dan alangkah terkejutnya Chanyeol begitu mendapati Kris yang terbujur kaku dia lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya.**

 **Chanyeol pun langsung membawa Kris kerumah sakit, untung lah nyawanya bisa diselamatkan, namun Chanyeol justru mendapatakan kenyataan yang lebih menyakitkan. Dokter bilang mental Kris terganggu, kondisi kejiwaannya terguncang dan membuatnya harus dirawat inap dirumah sakit jiwa.**

 **Setelah itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk merawat Taehyung dengan baik, menyekolahkan Taehyung, bahkan membuatkan Taehyung akte kelahiran palsu yang menggunakan marganya. Menyembunyikan Taehyung dari ayah Kris dan berkata kalau Taehyung adalah anak kandungnya dan dirinya tak tau menahu soal anak Kris.**

.

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

.

"Dan setelah kau berumur 2 tahun, lahir lah Jungkook, kami tak pernah memberi tahumu bukan karena kami tak ingin, kami hanya takut kau merasa terpukul dan tertekan, kami juga sengaja tak membawa mu ke kakek dan nenek mu karena kami tak ingin kau hidup terkekang seperti ayah mu" ujar Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kami menyayangi mu seperti keluarga kami sendiri Tae, kami tak mau kehilangan mu" terang Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Taehyung erat.

Taehyung membalas pelukan Kyungsoo "Jadi.. ayah kandung ku masih hidup?" lirih Taehyung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Iya sayang, kau mau menemuinya?"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, menatap wajah ibu angkatnya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol "Ya.. aku.. aku ingin melihat ayah ku.."

.

.

 ** _To be continue.._**

.

.

 **Gimana? Wkwkwk udah kejawab kan penyelesaian masalah buat TaeKook? Wkwkwk MinYoon nya menyusul yha! Wkwkwk.**

 **Ohya, kalian pasti nanya, kenapa ortunya Tae ngga Baekhyung aja? Oke aku jelaskan, jadi disini aku pake biodata asli tokoh wkwk maksudku, Tae itu golongan darahnya AB, Jungkook itu A. Jadi aku nyari artis lain yang golongan darahnya nyambung sama mereka berdua, ngerti? Wkwk sebenernya golongan darah Baekhyun itu A, tapi gamungkin kan aku buat Baekhyun jadi orang tuanya Jungkook? Wkwk nah golongan darah Suho/Joonmyeon itu AB dan Kris itu O, jadi kalo mereka punya anak, anaknya bakalan dapet golongan darah AB atau ngga O. Kalau Chanyeol sama D.O itu golongan darahnya A, jadi kalo punya anak, anaknya bakalan bergolongan darah A atau O, kenapa?**

 **Jadi gini, gen golongan darah A itu AO. Gen golongan darah B itu BO. Gen golongan darah AB itu A, AB, B, O [jadi dapet anaknya tergantung pasangannya], kalau gen golongan darah O itu hanya O, jadi dia tunggal. Untuk golongan darah AB, contoh, kalo AB menikah sam B, golongan darah anaknya ada 3 kemungkinan, Yaitu A, AB, dan B [untuk metode persilangannya kalian bisa googling ya, karena aku bingung cara jelasinnya gimana kalo disini, wkwk]. Jadi untuk anak yang punya golongan darah AB pasti ada salah satu orang tua yang golongan darah nya AB, kecuali golongan darah orang tuanya itu misal, ayah A, ibu B, nah itu baru ada 4 kemungkinan golongan darah anaknya yaitu A, B, AB, dan O. Mungkin segitu doang yang bisa aku jelasin wkwk sisanya kalian googling ya kalo emang penasaran wkwk**

 **Last but note least, RnR?**


	8. Chapter 7

_Main Cast :_

 _Jeon Jeong Guk / Jungkook._

 _Kim Tae Hyung / V._

 _._

 _Support Cast :_

 _Min Yoon Gi / Suga._

 _Park Ji Min._

 _Kim Seok Jin / Jin._

 _Kim Nam Joon / Rapmon._

 _Jung Ho Seok / JHope._

 _._

 _Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Brothership, School life, Incest._

 _._

 _Rated : T-M._

 **.**

 **.**

 **ADA YANG NUNGGU FF INI? NGGA ADA? SEDIHHHHHH HUHUHU**

 **MAAF YAA AKU LELET APDET SOALNYA ABIS PINDAHAN RUMAH HUHUHU.**

 **OYA BUAT YANG BILANG KENAPA GA CHANBAEK AJA, DI CHAPTER KEMARIN AKU UDAH JELASKAN YA KALAU AKU BIKIN MASALAH GOLONGAN DARAH MEREKA ITU SESUAI FAKTANYA, JADI KALO AKU BIKIN CHANBAEK GA NYAMBUNG NTAR WKWKWK MAAF YAAA.**

 **OKE LANGSUNG AJA CEK DIS AUT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Previous Chapter_**

 **.**

 _"_ _Dan setelah kau berumur 2 tahun, lahir lah Jungkook, kami tak pernah memberi tahumu bukan karena kami tak ingin, kami hanya takut kau merasa terpukul dan tertekan, kami juga sengaja tak membawa mu ke kakek dan nenek mu karena kami tak ingin kau hidup terkekang seperti ayah mu" ujar Chanyeol mengakhiri ceritanya._

 _"_ _Kami menyayangi mu seperti keluarga kami sendiri Tae, kami tak mau kehilangan mu" terang Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Taehyung erat._

 _Taehyung membalas pelukan Kyungsoo "Jadi.. ayah kandung ku masih hidup?" lirih Taehyung._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum "Iya sayang, kau mau menemuinya?"_

 _Taehyung melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo, menatap wajah ibu angkatnya dan beralih menatap Chanyeol "Ya.. aku.. aku ingin melihat ayah ku.."_

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

Bau menyengat khas rumah sakit langsung menabrak indra penciuman Taehyung saat dirinya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu. Sesekali tubuhnya bergidik ngeri menatap tingkah orang- orang aneh yang berlalu- lalang di sekitarnya, bahkan Taehyung sempat tersentak saat seorang wanita tua berhenti dihadapannya dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar dan memberikan setangkai lollipop yang di terimanya dengan pandangan blank.

Taehyung mencengkram erat lollipop nya saat Chanyeol bilang kalau ini adalah kamar ayahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menerka- nerka akan seperti apakah ayahnya nanti?

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan perlahan, menampakkan lelaki yang Taehyung akui sangat tampan dengan surai blondenya sedang duduk termenung sambil menggenggam erat sebuah foto yang Taehyung yakini adalah foto ibunya. Langkah kaki yang sangat hati- hati dan pelan Taehyung bawa untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada sang ayah, tubuhnya gemetar, dirinya tak bisa menampik kegugupan yang seolah memeluknya.

Jemari lentiknya terjulur untuk menggapai sang ayah, namun urung, tangan itu tak pernah sampai, hanya menggantung diatas udara seolah memohon untuk diraih. Dan pada akhirnya, Taehyung hanya diam, menatap ayahnya dengan mata yang basah oleh air mata dan keinginan untuk merengkuh yang begitu membludak di hatinya.

"Ada apa Tae?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mengerti kebingungan Taehyung.

"Aku.. aku harus apa?" lirih Taehyung.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan sangat tulus, mengusap penuh perasaan surai jeruk Taehyung yang lembut, "Rengkuhlah.. dia ayah mu.. dan dia membutuhkan mu.." bisik Kyungsoo membuat Taehyung menunduk, membisikkan 'Eomma' dengan lirih sebelum menghambur memeluk ayahnya yang tampak terkejut dan berontak karena tiba- tiba direngkuh.

"SIAPA KAU?! LEPAS! APA KAU ORANG SURUHAN BAJINGAN ITU?! KEMBALIKAN JOONMYEON KU BRENGSEK! LEPAS! KAU TUL-"

"Appa.." berhenti, semua berhenti, rontaan Kris, raungan Kris, pukulan dan pemberontakkan Kris, semuanya berhenti, menyisakan sunyi dan isakkan lirih Taehyung.

"Appa.." lirih Taehyung lagi.

Perlahan, tangan Kris yang menggantung diudara terarah secara pelan- pelan dan begitu penuh ketakutan untuk membalas rengkuhan hangat itu. Namun entah bagaimana caranya, Taehyung berhasil membuat Kris merengkuhnya erat dengan nyaman, bahkan begitu nyaman.. dan tenang.

"Appa.." dan setelah itu, isakkan lirih Kris terdengar, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang melepaskan foto Joonmyeon dan memeluk erat Taehyung yang terus berucap lirih 'Appa' ditelinganya, membuat Kris tiba- tiba merasa terpukul dan tercambuk. Sudah berapa tahun dia melewati waktunya dengan sia- sia?

"Taehyung" dan dengan panggilan lirih dari Kris, Taehyung menumpahkan semua airmatanya tanpa bisa ditahan, menangis dan meraung, meluapkan semua kesedihan yang selama ini ditahannya. Kesedihannya yang bercerita tentang Jungkook, tentang perasaannya, dan tentang.. mereka.

* * *

"Bagaimana dok?" tanya Chanyeol kepada dokter Kim, dokter yang selama ini mengurusi Kris.

Dokter itu tersenyum "Kemajuannya sangat pesat, dia bahkan sudah dapat merespon dengan baik meskipun masih minim. Semua ini berkat anaknya, kenapa tak dari dulu saja anaknya dibawa kemari?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, menatap Taehyung yang hanya diam lalu merangkulnya "Ah.. dia juga anak ku, jadi hanya sedikit tak rela saja walaupun Kris itu ayah biologisnya"

Taehyung tersentak lalu menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya, entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir di dadanya mengingat Chanyeol lah yang menjadi ayahnya selama ini.

"Ada baiknya kalau Taehyung selalu menemani dan membantu Kris karena melihat perkembangan Kris yang begitu pesat jika bersama Taehyung, aku yakin Kris akan lebih cepat pulih"

Taehyung mengangguk "Tentu saja, aku akan menemani Appa ku" tutur Taehyung membuat Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya pelan.

Ya itu benar, lagipula Taehyung tak mungkin meninggalkan ayahnya sendiri bukan?

.

Taehyung merenung di atap rumah sakit, dia bimbang, hatinya bimbang, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Perkataan Chanyeol tadi siang selalu terngiang di benak nya,

.

 ** _"_** ** _Sebenarnya aku dan Kyungsoo sudah lama sekali ingin membawa Kris ke Jepang untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut agar dia cepat pulih, tapi aku takut dan tak bisa memberitahumu, sementara itu adalah suatu hal yang perlu kami lakukan. Dan sekarang kau sudah tau, apa pendapat mu Tae? Maukah kau menemani appa mu selama masa pengobatan disana? Apapun keputusanmu, ayah akan selalu mendukung mu."_**

.

Sampai saat ini Jungkook masih belum siuman, sementara kalau dirinya setuju, Taehyung dan ayahnya akan berangkat ke Jepang malam ini. Taehyung menatap langit senja yang temaram, menghela nafas lelah sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, apapun jalan yang akan dipilihnya nanti, Taehyung harap ini yang terbaik untuk semuanya.

* * *

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang masih terpejam, begitu asyik dengan tidur panjangnya. Jemari panjang Taehyung meraih jemari mungil Jungkook, menautkannya penuh kasih dan kelembutan, seolah bahasa tubuhnya berbicara seberapa besar dia mencintai Jungkook.

"Hai manis, bangunlah.." lirih Taehyung, matanya terasa panas, perasaan yang selalu menggebu- gebu dan terasa menyesakkan itu seolah membludak di seluruh ruang hatinya, membuatnya merasa luar biasa rapuh dan tenggelam.

"Aku mencintai mu, Jungkook" Taehyung merendahkan tubuhnya, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Jungkook "Sangat mencintai mu.." kecupan hangat itu Taehyung daratkan dengan lembut di kening Jungkook bersamaan dengan setetes airmata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya,

"Maafkan aku"

Dan setelah itu, pintu kamar inap Jungkook tertutup, meninggalkan Jungkook dalam kesunyian di tidur panjangnya.

* * *

"Jimin!" panggil Taehyung saat melihat anak itu hendak masuk kedalam gerbang asrama, kebetulan sekali.

"Aku perlu bicara" ujar Taehyung cepat yang di respon Jimin dengan pandangan yang menyatakan kalau Taehyung bisa berbicara disini, sekarang.

"Kau harus memperbaiki hubungan mu dengan Yoongi hyung, sebelum kau menyesal."

Jimin menatap Taehyung heran "Ada apa?"

Taehyung tersenyum "Kau sudah tidak mencintai Jungkook bodoh! Jangan bohongi perasaan mu lagi!"

Jimin terkekeh miris, "Aku tau itu bodoh!"

Taehyung mengangguk "Yasudah, aku titip Jungkook ya!"

"Bicara mu semakin aneh"

Taehyung tertawa "Aku memang aneh" Taehyung menatap Jimin sebentar, sebelum menepuk pundak sahabatnya pelan "Selamat malam Jim! Jaga dirimu baik- baik" dan setelah nya, pemuda itu menghilang dari hadapan Jimin tanpa sepatah katapun lagi, meninggalkan Jimin dalam kebingungan namun Jimin memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing, ada yang lebih penting yang harus dikerjakannya disini.

Ya.. Yoongi.

Dia harus bersikap, tak ada guna membohongi diri sendiri untuk hal yang sudah jelas- jelas Jimin tau kebenarannya, jadi Jimin ingin meluruskan semuanya dan membuat Yoongi kembali menjadi miliknya.

"Hyung!" sapa Jimin begitu pemuda itu sampai di kamar asramanya, mendapati Yoongi yang sedang duduk di atas kasur dengan secangkir coklat panas.

"Ada apa Jim?"

"Aku mencintai mu, tolong jangan memotong ucapan ku.." ujar Jimin saat melihat Yoongi hendak membuka mulutnya "Aku tau aku bodoh karena terlalu buta, aku tau aku bodoh karena terlambat menyadari kalau apa yang kulakukan itu sebenarnya salah, aku tau aku bodoh karena terlambat mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' padamu. Aku tahu hyung, tapi kumohon kali ini maafkan aku, tapi aku benar- benar mencintaimu, maaf aku tak bisa menahan perasaan ku lagi, ini sungguh menyiksaku, kau seolah membawa sebagian diriku yang lain, membuat ku merasa hidup tapi mati. Ku mohon hyung, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi untuk memiliki mu, aku.. aku hancur hyung, melihat mu yang tak bisa ku genggam, disini-" Jimin mencengkram dada kirinya "-ada yang hilang disini. Sekuat apapun aku mengelak, aku tak bisa hyung, aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu namun maaf karena terlambat menyadari nya, jadi kumohon, kembalilah padaku hyung, kumohon.." tutur Jimin panjang lebar.

Yoongi tertegun, tak pernah melihat Jimin sebegini hancurnya, hatinya menghangat, sekuat apapun Yoongi mencoba melupakan Jimin, tapi perasaan itu tak pernah sirna, bahkan masih melekat dengan begitu kuat dihati nya, sampai kapanpun, Yoongi takkan pernah bisa berhenti mencintai Jimin, takkan pernah bisa.

"Aku tau kau bodoh.." kekeh Yoongi "..tapi aku tak tau kalau kau sebodoh ini." Lanjut nya sambil menatap lurus mata Jimin dengan matanya yang mulai basah. Yoongi meletakkan coklat panasnya di atas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya,

"Rengkuh aku Jim.." lirih Yoongi.

Dan setelahnya Jimin mendekap Yoongi dan melumat bibir nya seolah tak ada hari esok, menyalurkan semua gejolak emosinya dalam ciuman lembut yang menggairahkan, membawa Yoongi menuju keintiman yang luar biasa panas dan melebur menjadi satu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.." bisik Yoongi di sela- sela ciuman panas mereka.

"I won't.."

* * *

Taehyung menatap keluar jendela, tak ada pemandangan apapun, hanya hamparan awan putih yang menggelap karena malam. Pandangannya beralih kesamping, mendapati Kris yang tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi nya hingga dagu, Taehyung tersenyum, mengusap lembut rambut ayahnya dan membetulkan letak selimutnya, setelah itu matanya menerawang, mungkin Taehyung akan menyesali keputusannya, tapi untuk saat ini Taehyung hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk ayahnya.

"I'm sorry Jungkook, I love you.." bisik Taehyung, setetes airmata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, membasahi foto Jungkook yang tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya.

Sekarang Taehyung sadar, kalau permainan takdir itu nyata...

.

 ** _To be continue.._**

.

.

 **MAAAFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

 **SEJUTA MAAF KARENA LELET APDET, DAN SEJUTA MAAF KALAU JELEK. INI DILUAR PERKIRAANKU, TIBA- TIBA AKU GA DAPET FEEL BUAT CHAPTER YANG INI DAN BINGUN SENDIRI MAU NULIS APA. AKU BENAR- BENAR MINTA MAAF KALAU KALIAN GAPUAS HUHUHU.**

 **CHAPTER DEPAN KAYANYA TAMAT, DAN AKU MAU MENGUCAPKAN BANYAK- BANYAK TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG SELALU NGIKUTIN FF INI. WALAUPUN AKU GABISA BALAS COMENT KALIAN SATU- SATU TAPI AKU SELALU BACA KOK HUHU.**

 **MAKASIH YA BUAT SEMUANYA, TETAP DITUNGGU UNTUK AKHIR CERITA INI YA! *BOW***

 **#CAPSLOCKJEBOL**


End file.
